Bestiales Animaux : Canidés Vs Félins
by Tsuda37
Summary: Une jeune fille du nom de Tsuda va se voir assigner une mission contre leurs pires ennemis : Les félins. Pour cela elle aura besoin de l'aide de diverses personnages, farfelus, dragueurs ou même ceux qu'on s'attend le moins.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé :** C'est l'histoire d'un groupe de personnes Canidés qui doivent se cacher dans leur ville natale où les chiens sont recherchés par l'armée des Félins. La jeune fille principale, Tsuda, va se découvrir peu à peu et aussi découvrir certains sentiments qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir jusque là. Elle va devoir accomplir une mission de grand ordre et sera accompagnée de prétendants pour le moins... étranges, et accueillera au cours du voyage d'autres membres relativement intéressant pour la mission qui lui est assignée.

Point de vue interne, de Tsuda.

Les personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent, tout sort de mon esprit alors demandez-moi pour emprunter mes personnages.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre I**

**Rencontre avec l'ennemi ?**

«Allez, viens, enfoiré ! » dis-je à l'homme face à moi. «Viens, j'te dis ! Voyons qui de nous est le plus fort… Tu pourras parler de moi à ton chef…»

L'homme, enragé, se jette sur moi pour me tuer, j'évite aisément son premier coup, je lui balance un poing qu'il reçoit en plein visage, j'entends l'os de son nez craquer… Il gémit et relance une seconde attaque que j'évite aussi, il se retourne après s'être rendu compte qu'il m'a raté et je le frappe au ventre, il crache du sang et se laisse tomber à terre. Les gens autour de nous s'écrient, ils hurlent à ma victoire et me maudissent… Ils ne peuvent pas supporter qu'une louve de mon espèce puisse gagner contre l'un des leurs…

Je suis à peine sortie du ring et de la foule que je sens un regard haineux peser sur moi, un regard haineux… Mais pas comme celui des autres, j'observe l'homme et sait que c'est un félin… Mon ennemi, bien sûr, comme tous les autres, mais différemment. Lui me traque depuis quelques mois…

Je sais qu'il m'a vu mais je me dirige vers la sortie en essayant de l'ignorer. Lorsque je suis arrivée à la porte, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule droite.

-Tu es forte, me dit une voix masculine comme un ronronnement, tu plairais au chef…

-Si je vois ton chef, je le tue, affirmai-je en me tournant pour faire face au félin.

Ses pupilles brillent d'un jaune vif, celles-ci m'indiquent quelle sorte de félins il renferme : c'est un tigre. En dehors de ses yeux, je vois ses deux canines supérieures légèrement plus longues que les autres dents, ceci est _leur_ dentition significative. Je sais qu'il est à ce moment assez serein.

-Tu vas sagement venir avec moi, dit-il encore.

-Non, affirmai-je sèchement.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, continue-t-il.

-On a toujours le choix… et puis je ne viendrais pas avec toi… Pas tant que je ne connaîtrais pas ton nom.

Il toussote comme s'il riait. Je vois qu'il m'observe avec douceur… que veut-il ? Qu'attend-il de moi ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom.

-Si tu ne me le dis pas, alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour te suivre.

Son visage est doux, rayonnant. J'ai envie d'être proche de lui, de le voir sourire de bonheur véritable… mais l'heure n'est pas aux rêveries !

Il rit encore faiblement et siffle pour appeler ses sbires. Une dizaine d'adolescents arrivent dans la minute. Tous ne semblent que peu expérimentés. Nous reculons jusqu'en dehors du bâtiment.

-Ce n'est pas avec ces jeunots que tu m'obligeras à venir avec toi, me moquai-je. Dis-moi simplement ton nom, ce n'est pas compliqué tout de même… Si ?

Il ignore ma remarque et demande aux jeunes de m'attaquer. Je jette le premier qui vient à mon encontre et saute en l'air, contre le mur de l'immeuble pour grimper et rejoindre notre planque. Mes connaissances affinées sur les félins m'ont appris que grimper est le point fort des félins, mais je tente le coup et monte jusqu'au toit. Puis je saute d'immeuble en immeuble.

Environs douze bâtiments plus loin, je descends d'un bond à terre et me cache derrière une porte pour tromper les jeunes lynx. Je les entends passer au loin et je sors lorsque je suis certaine d'être seule. Je casse la fenêtre d'un magasin un peu plus loin et prends deux gros sacs pleins de nourritures pour tout le monde. Puis je pars. J'arrive dans une sorte de grande place entre quatre murs à ciel ouvert, des "grosses boîtes" de multiples couleurs sont présentes de-ci, de-là contre les murs et même au milieu du terrain.

-Tu as fais quelques courses pour la compagnie ?

Je sursaute et fais un bond en arrière. C'est l'homme félin qui veut absolument que je vienne avec lui, sa voix qui ronronne serait reconnaissable entre mille.

-Dis-moi donc où est la famille que tu caches, murmure-t-il à mon oreille en apparaissant dans mon dos.

-Jamais ! criai-je en me tournant brusquement avec un large mouvement de la main.

-Du calme, louve…

-…

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, ce ne sont pas _ses_ ordres…

-Je me contre-fiche des ordres que tu as reçus ! Laisses-moi ! Laisses-nous !

Je veux m'en aller, partir jusque chez nous, retrouver la meute, les protéger.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser…

Je l'attaque brusquement d'un saut grotesque. Je ne le touche pas, je ne peux pas… Il est plus rapide et plus en forme que moi… alors que je suis fatiguée de ma journée de combats successifs…

-Serais-tu en manque de sommeil ? Ou en manque de nourriture chaude et délicieuse ?... Si tu viens avec moi, tu auras ce que tu…

-LA FERME ! hurlai-je en le frappant au visage avec mes griffes encore saignantes des combats précédents.

Je réussis à lui érafler assez profondément le torse, je vois du sang sortir de la blessure et souris. Je l'ai touché malgré ma fatigue..

Je ressens une vive douleur dans les pattes… Il faut que je rentre absolument ! Que je lui échappe et qu'il ne me suive pas… Je lui donne un coup aux genoux, il crie et me lance un regard méchant… Je m'assois sur son torse et le frappe à nouveau au visage jusqu'à voir du sang dans ses pupilles… je veux le frapper au lieu de rentrer chez moi ! J'ai besoin de le frapper encore et encore !

-Pourquoi me frappes-tu ? demande-t-il faiblement entre deux coups.

-Parce que tu me traques depuis bientôt dix mois ! Et que tu nous obliges à vivre enfermés dans un trou à rat ! répondis-je.

Il se tait un instant, comme moi, mais je ne cesse pas de le rouer de coups.

-Je m'appelle Ketsu…

J'arrête immédiatement de le frapper, étonnée qu'il m'ait donné son nom. Je vois un sourire au bord de ses lèvres, je viens de commettre une erreur... Je le sens bouger sous moi, il veut se lever… puis, d'un coup, il nous retourne et se retrouve sur moi…

-Que… ?

-J'ai convaincu le chef de te laisser la vie sauve… Je ne veux pas le regretter… Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer, s'il te plaît…

-Pourquoi ? De toute façon, tu meurs d'envie de me tuer… Me voir morte à cause de tes griffes et tes crocs… Me voir morte moi et mes amis, répliquai-je calmement mais amèrement.

-Non, moi je n'ai rien contre vous.

Un temps de silence trop longs vient après sa phrase.

-Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? m'interroge le garçon toujours sur mon corps.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à mon ennemi.

-Nous ne sommes pas ennemis…

-SI ! Depuis toujours! Nous avons toujours été ennemis, et ce sera pour l'éternité ! On n'a pas le choix, lui crachai-je au visage. Nous sommes nés pour nous entretuer, pour nous haïr jusqu'à notre mort, jusqu'à l'extinction de l'ennemi. La preuve est que tu m'attaque !

-Pourquoi penses-tu que nous ne sommes pas alliés ?

-Ta question est idiote, lui dis-je en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Non…

-…

-Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas nous aimer ?

-… ?

Je le fixe intensément tout en me demandant pourquoi il ne me tue pas maintenant… Pourquoi me parle-t-il de paix entre nos races alors qu'il passe son temps à me suivre et à me traquer depuis des mois, soi-disant sous l'ordre de son chef… mais je vois bien dans ses yeux que c'est autre chose qui est plus fort que cet ordre à suivre. C'est à présent pour lui, pour ses sentiments personnels qu'il me suit…

-Quoi ?

-…pas grand-chose… c'est juste que tu me poursuis depuis pas mal de temps… Et, quand finalement tu m'as en face de toi… Au lieu de me ligoter et m'emmener voir ton… "Chef"… Ou de me tuer… Tu essaies de me faire une leçon de morale en t'asseyant sur moi… Et tu me parle d'amour impossible…

-Je ne te fais pas la morale… Je te parle simplement pour partager tes points de vue…

-Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses… Tu peux me laisser partir maintenant, non ?

-Je ne peux pas…

-Il faut que l'on se batte, c'est ça ?

-…

Il ne fait pas un geste… Puis, après un moment, il m'observe, intensément… Fixement… Comme s'il voulait quelque chose… son expression est tellement douce, on dirait un ange, un dieu parmi les « humains »…

-Quoi ? fais-je.

-J'aimerais faire quelque chose…. Mais, je… Je ne pense pas que tu sois d'accord… Et puis, si je le fais… Tu risques de me frapper…

-… Et ? Que veux-tu faire ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ? demande-t-il innocemment en inclinant légèrement la tête vers la droite.

-ça dépend ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux fai… ?

Je ne peux pas finir ma phrase, il a posé ses lèvres contre les miennes… L'instant ne dure que quelques seconde… Il a entouré mon visage entre ses paumes, sa peau est douce et chaude malgré la saison froide. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une quelconque réaction… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, je suis, comment dire… Choquée que celui qui me traque fasse _ça_…

-… (Moi)

-Je… Hum, désolé…

Il se lève et me tourne le dos.

-On n'se connaît pas… Et toi tu… ?

-J't'ai dis que j'm'excusai ! me coupe-t-il. Et puis, on s'est déjà croisé dans la rue, lorsque t'essayais de passer inaperçue… Tu ne m'as simplement pas vu…

-Mais on ne se connaît pas ! Tu ne connais rien de moi ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de… de faire _ça_ alors que tu ne me connais qu'en ennemie !

-…

-Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de moi maintenant, hein ?

-Le chef te poursuivra toujours, toi et tes amis… Lui ainsi que tous ses hommes…

-Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas continuer à me traquer ? Il faudra bien qu'un jour tu m'emmènes le voir !

Ma voix se veut cassante, je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi il a fait "ça" alors que son but était de m'amener à son chef.

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Alors tue-moi.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ? "Tu m'aimes" ? me moquai-je en prenant un ton enfantin.

Il ne pipe mot. Je me mets debout et commence à m'en aller.

-Attends ! m'appelle-t-il.

Je m'arrête. Il arrive d'un bond face à moi en prenant de force ma main droite.

Sa peau bouillante fait battre mon cœur, il est affolé de sentir cette chaleur contre ma peau. Je ne contrôle plus les battements de cet organe. J'ai chaud…

-Je ne connais pas ton nom… Je t'ai dit le mien…

-Non, je n'ai pas de nom, mentis-je froidement. Et si je te le donnai, tu t'empresserais de le répéter à ton maître.

-Non !

Je m'aperçois que ses pupilles brillent, comme si une étoile était à l'intérieur. Ses cheveux courts et blonds peuvent faire penser qu'il est humain. Je remarque que sa peau est aussi lisse. Et pour vérifier, je me défais de sa main pour poser ma paume droite sur sa joue… Je le sens frémir lorsque nos peaux se frôlent. Nos visages sont très proches, son souffle ne cesse de passer et repasser sur mon visage. J'ai du mal à lâcher ses yeux du regard. Le sien est envoûtant. Je ne peux pas défaire mon regard de ses pupilles… Ma bouche me donne l'impression d'être attirée par la sienne. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

-Que… que fais-tu ? me demande-t-il.

-Ta peau est douce, murmurai-je comme hypnotisée.

« Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je… il est en train de m'envoûter… Je dois partir ! ». Je me recule et pars d'un saut. Il faillit me retenir mais je le frappe brusquement. Il réussi à reprendre ma cheville.

-Lâche-moi !

Je l'assomme d'un coup de pied dans le nez et je le vois tomber au sol. J'en profite pour rentrer avec les sacs de nourriture à la planque.

**Retour à la maison**

**Et discussion avec le Maitre**

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entre dans notre planque, essoufflée.

-Je suis de retour ! m'écriai-je en fermant la porte d'entrée.

D'un coup, une demi-douzaine d'enfants me saute dessus.

-Tante Tsuda !

-Oui, c'est moi… J'ai rapporté un peu de nourriture.

-Oh ? C'est vrai ? T'as réussi ? Trop bien Tante, s'exclame Enkio, un ados que j'entraîne depuis bientôt deux mois.

-Hé hé… Oui, j'ai réussi, et un bon butin, cette fois… J'ai même assommé un de nos plus forts ennemis…

-Sérieux ? s'émerveille le jeune loup.

-Ouais… T'es fier, hein ?

-Trop ! rit-il.

Je secoue ses cheveux bruns, courts, et monte à l'étage grâce à un escalier en bois faible qui arrive à ne pas s'écrouler dès que quelqu'un monte dessus à cause de plein de carton empilés en-dessous. Le plafond du rez-de-chaussée est bas et le haut de l'escalier n'est pas très luxueux, en fait, l'escalier est simplement fait de bouts de bois collés les uns aux autres pour faire paraître une sorte d'échelle… En haut de cette échelle en mauvais état, il faut ouvrir la trappe qui permet d'accéder au premier étage… J'avance et m'arrête devant la troisième porte à gauche.

J'entre dans la pièce qui est utilisée comme ma chambre que je partage avec un garçon qui est lui-même arrivé peu auparavant. Il s'appelle Keiki. Ses cheveux sont presque gris-blancs malgré sa jeunesse -15 ou 16 ans- et ses yeux d'un bleu perçants reflètent sa véritable personnalité, un loup de sang pur, c'est d'ailleurs l'unique raison pour laquelle il a été accepté dans le clan que nous formons. Lorsque j'entre, je le vois couché sur le dos, sur son matelas posé au sol. Il lit un bouquin que j'ai amené lors de ma dernière escapade. Il me reconnait et me sourit.

-Il n'y a pas de place pour les sourires ici, sauf pour les gamins, qui ont le droit à l'innocence et à l'ignorance.

Il perd immédiatement son sourire au son de ma voix glacée.

-Il faudrait aussi que je me batte contre toi pour examiner ta puissance et si tu me plais, je t'entraînerais.

-Ouah… T'es pas très sociable, toi…

-Écoutes, je me suis battue contre un connard de tigre tout à l'heure en rentrant, alors m'emmerde pas, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-J'te veux pas de mal, tu sais ? dit-il en se postant à côté de moi alors que je prends deux boîte de gâteaux natures que je serai obligée de partager avec lui.

-Et en plus il m'a draguée ! répliquai-je.

-Ben… y'a de quoi…

-La ferme, dis-je en roulant des yeux alors que je dépose ma veste en cuir.

-Tu devrais être flattée de te faire draguer par un des adversaires…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, il m'aurait emporté chez lui, voir son chef, et ils m'auraient torturé pour que je vende l'endroit où tu crèches.

-Hey ! Calme-toi… Ok ?

-T'es lourd, soufflai-je.

Je sors et vais voir comment vont les autres. Au premier étage, les adultes jouent presque tous aux cartes, pour faire du troc avec les objets qu'ils acquièrent au fur et à mesure de mes escapades en dehors du bâtiment.

Je ne suis pas la seule à aller dehors, disons que je suis l'une des plus expérimentée parce que j'ai grandi dans cette ambiance et que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne pas parler beaucoup, de me méfier de tout le monde, et en particulier des nouveaux venus comme Keiki. De plus, je trouve qu'il parle trop, toujours pour ne rien dire… Je pense qu'il énerve la plupart des gens de l'immeuble mais personne n'ose le lui dire.

Je dis bonjour aux plus âgés au second étage, ils sont tout de même en forme pour leur âge, surtout que les trois quart ont plus de soixante ans et qu'il est dur de vivre après la trentaine puisqu'il ne faut pas que les ennemis nous voient et nous attrapent pour nous faire avouer où se cachent les autres. Rares sont ceux qui se sont fait attrapés vivants. Si l'un d'eux sait qu'il est cuit, il se donne la mort avant de se faire prendre, ou il se tue à la vue d'un adversaire trop fort.

-Bonjour Tsuda.

Arrivée au troisième, l'étage des sages, celui qui m'a tout appris se montre, il se nomme Yokoha.

-Yokoha-sempai.

Je le salue poliment en posant mon genou gauche à terre.

-Je t'en prie, dit-il. Lève-toi et viens.

Il me fait signe de le suivre, je me lève et le suis donc.

-Quelque chose s'est passée durant mon absence, Maître ?

-Il faut juste que je te parle de Keiki.

Il m'amène à la pièce où il demeure et s'assoit sur son paillasson avant de m'inviter à faire de même.

-Il va devenir ton élève et il remplacera Enkio, car, comme tu le sais, tu es encore trop jeune pour avoir deux élèves simultanément.

-Je n'ai pas évalué sa puissance, Maître.

-Je le sais, mais je sais que tu lui enseigneras vite et bien. Je sais aussi qu'il apprend vite.

-Pourquoi devrais-je être son maître ? J'ai mon élève et il n'a pas fini son enseignement.

-Maintenant, si.

-Mais, vous ne comptez pas l'envoyer en mission ? Il n'est pas assez expérimenté au combat !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Tsuda-chan.

Alors que nous nous taisons, une des jeunes femmes du groupe nous amène des tasses de thé qu'elle sert tout de suite et part ensuite sans dire un mot.

-Keiki viendra avec toi à ta prochaine expédition.

-Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Maître ?

-Si. D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller le lui dire et te reposer. Vous partirez dans trois jours.

Je ne dis rien pendant une dizaine de minutes, mais ne bouge pas de ma place. Puis je reprends la conversation.

-Quel sera le but du voyage ? demandai-je.

-Vous devrez aller à la ville principale, là où siège l'ennemi, et vous prendrez des plans des bâtiments.

-Maître… que… Qu'avez-vous en tête ? Une opération qui sera mise en échec ? Encore une fois ? m'énervais-je en haussant le ton.

-Je ne te permets pas ! fit-il en levant des yeux sévères sur moi.

-Pardons.

Un autre silence intervient. L'homme boit une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Je serais seulement avec Keiki ? l'interrogeai-je à nouveau calmement.

-Oui, pour le départ.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous passerez par Conrigua, une ville près d'ici. Là, vous vous rendrez au camp 18 et vous prendrez avec vous une fille se nommant Neko Nakeshima.

-Nous ne serons que trois pour l'opération ? le coupai-je.

-Attends, laisses-moi finir.

-…

-S'il y a d'autres jeunes qui veulent vous accompagner, qu'ils le fassent, plus vous serez, mieux ce sera, mais vous ne devez pas dépasser l'effectif de cinq personnes… Et il ne faut pas qu'elles soient un poids pour vous, d'accord, Tsuda-chan ?

-Oui, Maître.

-Maintenant va.

-Oui.

**Informations sur Keiki…**

Après être sortie de la pièce, je me rends dans ma chambre.

-Keiki ? appelai-je lorsque j'entre.

Personne ne répond. Je m'installe alors sur mon matelas à la gauche de la porte, à l'opposé du matelas du garçon. Je réfléchis à ce que je peux faire étant donné que je suis apparemment seule, et finalement, je me mets à dessiner quelque chose au hasard.

Une dizaine de minutes après, la porte s'ouvre et un jeune loup gris entre. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?» me demande-t-il par les pensées (parce que lorsque l'on est transformé, nous ne communiquons que par la pensées, mais nous pouvons nous exprimer aussi par la pensée lorsque nous sommes humains). Il s'approche de moi, se met sur le matelas et observe ce que je dessine. Je ne me rends pas trop compte de ce que je dessine, je regarde à peine la feuille.

«Qui est le garçon qui est représenté dans ton dessin ?» m'interroge-t-il.

-Hein ? Quel gar… oh ?

En regardant ma feuille, je m'aperçois que j'ai dessiné Ketsu, avec ses yeux que l'on peut deviner dorés, sa chevelure courte et claire ainsi que sa peau presque brune. J'ai dessiné simplement jusqu'au buste, et j'avoue, sans me surestimer, que je l'ai fait très ressemblant !

-Alors ? Qui est-ce ? me demande Keiki de vive voix (il s'est remis en humain). C'est ton petit ami, il vit en dehors de notre groupe, c'est ça ?

-N'importe quoi ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux sur le garçon loup. C'est… Le gars que j'ai assommé avant d'arriver ici tout à l'heure…

-Ha ha !

-Quoi ?

-T'es amoureuse ! Ha ha !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de _lui_ ! C'est notre ennemi !

Il continue de rire. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il m'adresse à nouveau la parole :

-Je m'excuse de m'être moqué de toi tout à l'heure, dit-il.

-Hm ? Oui, oui…

-Tu penses à quoi ? me demande-t-il alors qu'il s'est allongé sur son lit.

-… Je dois te dire quelque chose…

-Aah ? Quoi donc ?

-Nous partons tous les deux en expédition dans trois jours, c'est Maître Yokoha qui m'en a parlé avant que je ne revienne dans la chambre.

-Mais… Je ne me suis jamais battu pour de vrai !

-J'ai trois jours pour t'enseigner le minimum vital pendant une excursion. Puis pendant le voyage, je t'apprendrai plus de choses.

-…

Le garçon est pensif.

Cela fait quatre semaines qu'il n'est pas sorti, et qui plus est en dehors de la ville.

Conrigua, la première ville où nous devrions nous arrêter pour prendre d'autres personnes est à environ une dizaine de jours de marche, peut-être un peu moins avec un véhicule.

Puis, la ville principale se trouve à un mois entier de la ville de Conrigua, c'est-à-dire, un mois et demi d'Aquineo, notre ville actuelle.

Lui, Keiki, qui n'est orphelin que depuis quelques mois, l'esprit d'une vraie famille doit lui manquer. Même si l'on se considère, ici, comme une grande famille réunie sous le même toit. Une famille comptant une cinquantaine de personne de tout âge, ce n'est pas ses parents. Peut-être serions-nous ses frères et sœurs s'il en avait eu. Ou même ses grands-parents qui l'ont certainement gâté lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais notre groupe ne remplace pas tout ça. Nous ne pouvons pas être une vraie famille pour lui qui a connu sa véritable famille. En parlant sans cesse, il essaye de se faire une place dans notre "famille".

Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, moi. Lorsque je suis née, la guerre entre les félins et les loups avait déjà commencée, et comme nous n'étions pas une famille aisée, mes parents sont morts parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu être protégés des ennemis. Deux Léopards sont venus un jour chez moi, m'avait raconté Yokoha-sempai, qui connaissait mes parents depuis leur enfance. Deux Léopards sont venus, et, alors que je jouais à cache-cache avec mon père, l'un des deux félins a assassiné ma mère qui m'aidait à passer inaperçue, sous mes yeux. Elle est morte sous mes yeux… Mais je n'ai pas de souvenir de ses moments, je ne me souviens pas de mon enfance, cela s'est passé lors de mes trois ans. C'est ce jour-là que le Maître m'a recueillie et m'a élevée comme sa fille. Il m'a tout appris, je le considère comme mon père.

-Ta famille te manque-t-elle, Keiki ? demandai-je rêveuse.

Je sens qu'il est plus que surpris de ma question.

-Je te demande ça parce que je ne me souviens pas de mes parents, Maître Yokoha m'a dit que ma mère a été tuée sous mes yeux… Mais je n'en ai pas le souvenir. J'imagine que notre groupe est différent de la famille que tu as eue…

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Mes parents me manquent, mais pas parce que le groupe est différent… moi il me rappelle beaucoup lorsque je vivais avec eux, avec mes parents… Il y a une harmonie entre chaque personne, c'est tellement beau et impressionnant… Je me sens toujours mal à l'aise de devoir demander quelque chose à quelqu'un, j'ai peur qu'il ne pense du mal de moi… Et puis, j'ai remarqué que quand tu es rentrée au rez-de-chaussée, les enfants sont venus te voir et ils t'ont appelée "tante Tsuda"…

-Oui, ils m'apprécient comme on aime sa tante… C'est parce que je suis la seule ados à être dans le groupe depuis mes trois ans… Treize ans que je vis avec tout le monde…

-ça fait hyper longtemps que tu es ici, en fait…

-Hm, oui…

-Je comprends maintenant mieux pourquoi tout le monde te respecte vraiment, comme si tu étais une adulte responsable…

-Non… C'est le fait que je sois l'élève de Maître Yokoha qui me donne plus de respect… Et puis, il paraît que je suis une louve pure, comme toi…

-Ah…

-Oui, un loup de sang pur a les pupilles bleues perçantes…

-Tu n'as pas les deux pupilles de la même couleur lorsque tu es louve… Ton œil droit est or et ton œil gauche est bleu…

-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? lui demandai-je. Je ne me rappelle pas m'être transformée devant toi !

-Ah non ? fait-il innocemment. Pas même lorsque tu dors ?

-Comment ça, "lorsque tu dors" ?

Il reste silencieux en m'observant toujours.

-Tu veux dire que je me métamorphose pendant mon sommeil ? Mais… Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçue…?

-Et… ne me prends pas pour un pervers, mais t'es encore plus mignonne quand tu dors…

-Ne fais plus de nuit blanche ! ordonnai-je. Nous avons plus d'un mois et demi de trajet. Il faut se reposer le plus possible pour pouvoir tenir plus longtemps éveillé durant l'expédition.

Je le vois sourire tout en me fixant…

-Pourquoi souris-tu ?

-Je n'aime habituellement pas recevoir des ordres, mais de toi… C'est bizarre, j'apprécie, je commence peu à peu à m'habituer…

-Prends vite l'habitude d'exécuter mes ordres, parce que le Maître a ordonné que tu sois mon nouvel élève… Contre mon gré, j'ai dû en changer, marmonnai-je…

-Je suis ton élève… ?

-Oui, le Maître l'a ordonné.

-Cool…!

Je lui jette un regard glacial. Et, comme pour l'éviter, il se retrouve derrière moi.

-Cesse de me lancer de tels regards, je vais finir par avoir peur… Senpaï, murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres, Keiki.

En me tournant pour l'observer, je remarque que ses prunelles sont celles qu'il a lorsqu'il est loup. Ses yeux brillent, de la même façon que le regard étincelant de Ketsu…

-Cesse de me regarder, dis-je en me remettant à dessiner sur une page blanche.

Je ferme les paupières et veux m'endormir, me reposer à cause de la prochaine expédition, qui est trop proche du jour que nous sommes, à mon goût.

Je ne peux pas me reposer longtemps, car Keiki me réveille une trentaine de minutes plus tard pour que je l'entraîne.

-Hé… Senpaï ?... Senpaï ? Tu m'entraînes, dis ?

-Hm… m'oui… Plus tard, je dors, là.

-Nan ! Maintenant, Senpaï ! Allez !

Je sens que l'on me prend le poignet et que l'on essaye de me lever… Je lutte –sans bouger un doigt- pour me faire lourde. Je retombe brusquement contre le matelas et un poids suit ma petite chute. L'odeur du loup me vient au nez… Une douce odeur. Puis une chaleur s'approche, elle vient plus près de mon visage. Je m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Keiki tient son visage tout près du mien, il me fixe intensément… et sursaute légèrement lorsque j'ouvre les yeux.

-Tu es décidée, Senpaï ? s'impatiente-t-il.

-Qu'avais-tu en tête en te mettant au-dessus de moi ?

Il s'étonne de ma question.

-Ben… Euh, rien… Que crois-tu que je voulais faire ?

-Hmf… T'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi… Et surtout, penser n'importe quelle bêtise qu'un adolescent de ton âge a l'habitude de penser lorsqu'il est avec une fille…

Je l'observe. Me lève, prends sans qu'il ne me voit le sabre que mon Maître m'a offert à la fin de mon apprentissage intensif et me dirige vers l'entrée.

-Eh bien ? Tu viens ou pas ?

-Hein ? Euh, oui…

Nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée et sortons jusqu'à notre coin d'entraînement : un terrain que les autres canidés de la ville nous ont laissé. Nous y allons.

La nuit passe ainsi qu'une demi-journée, que nous occupons à des exercices d'entraînements.

Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voyez des fautes n'hésitez pas et faites-le moi savoir !


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le second chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresse !

Les personnages de cette histoire m'appartiennent et sortent tout droit de mon esprit. Merci de ne pas les prendre pour vos histoires ou au moins de m'en parler avant !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre II**

**Entraînement**

**Particulier**

**Quoiqu'un peu trop… « Chaud »…**

Je lui montre deux ou trois exercices avant de passer à des véritables combats où nous nous battrions sérieusement, tout ça pour l'évaluer.

En premier, je lui montre comment rester calme avant, après et pendant un combat.

-Il ne faut surtout pas laisser passer tes émotions. Il faut te focaliser sur l'action que tu fais ou que tu vas faire. Certains peuples le travaillent pour paraître toujours jeune et en pleine forme. Ces peuples ne sont jamais énervés. Des gens disent que c'est une sorte de légende, mais j'y crois.

-Et que faut-il faire ? Pour rester calme, et ne pas penser à ses émotions ?

-Des gestes simples qu'il faut répéter régulièrement pendant deux ou trois mois.

-Montre-moi, Senpaï.

Je me mets de biais par rapport à Keiki et éloigne mes jambes l'une de l'autre, je plis les genoux et lève mon bras droit devant mon corps. Puis, je montre ma paume de main au ciel. Je soulève ensuite la main gauche et fais de même avec elle. Je me mets sur la jambe gauche, en équilibre et forme un triangle au-dessus de ma tête avec mes bras en joignant mes paumes. Ma respiration est régulière et lente, j'inspire par le nez et expire par la bouche. Je ferme mes yeux et exécute un enchaînement de coups, comme si je me battais. Je sais où se trouve mon élève et fais exprès de lui frôler le visage. Au lieu d'éviter, il empoigne mon bras et m'attire à lui. Je rouvre brusquement les yeux.

-Que… ?

Son visage est éclairé d'un sourire et ses yeux sont habillés d'étoiles… Sa bouche se trouve près de la mienne, je sens qu'il respire aussi lentement que pendant l'exercice que j'ai accompli. «J'aime lorsque tu bouges ainsi…» me susurre-t-il à l'oreille après s'être rapproché. «Cesse tes âneries ! » murmurai-je à mon tour à son oreille mais durement. Puis je le frappe au ventre. Il tombe au sol.

-Je suis ton maître, Keiki. Je veux bien croire que l'élève puisse dépasser le maître, mais il n'a pas le droit de le draguer, dis-je froidement.

-Hun…

Il apparait une fois de plus dans mon dos, je sors le sabre que j'ai emporté et menace le garçon alors qu'il est presque collé à moi.

-Je n'y peux rien, tu m'attires, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je le menace encore, et tranche l'air diagonalement. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je le blesse au torse, ce qui déchire sa chemise.

-Je t'ai dit d'oublier tes émotions. Fais-le dès maintenant, sinon, je te tue sur-le-champ.

-Tu ne pourrais pas me faire de mal…

-Tu crois ça ?

-Tu es, toi aussi attirée par moi… Je le sens…

-Eh bien tu te trompes ! riais-je en me déplaçant sans qu'il ne le sente derrière lui.

Je dépose ma lame tout juste aiguisée, tranchante, sous sa gorge et le colle à moi.

-Je peux te trancher la gorge si je le désire… Tu es sans défense…

Il réussit à se tourner pour avoir le visage près du mien, et, avant que je ne réagisse, il m'embrasse longuement, passionnément, malgré moi… Ses mains entourent mon visage, ses lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses sont contre les miennes, sa peau est douce… Sa bouche et son odeur m'enivrent de leur arôme sucré. Je dois lutter contre ce sentiment…

Il me retient de partir en caressant mes cheveux et mon visage, mais je réussis à le repousser brusquement, il vole contre le mur d'en face, à une dizaine de mètres de l'endroit où il m'a embrassé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je le jette ainsi et se relève lentement.

-Tu voulais un entraînement, non ? lui demandai-je en arrivant dans son dos.

Il m'observe après s'être mis debout…

-Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air contre au début…

-Si ce n'est le respect l'un pour l'autre, nous ne devons pas ressentir autre chose… et s'il y a, il faut ignorer ce sentiment qui pourrait nuire à ton apprentissage.

Je suis froide dans mes paroles. Je ne veux plus être trop douce avec _**lui**_, je ne veux plus risquer mes sentiments profonds.

-Reproduis les gestes que je t'ai montré tout à l'heure, lui ordonnai-je.

Il s'exécute avec une simplicité et une grâce que je ne lui connaissais pas. Durant le temps de cette exécution, je l'observe attentivement. Malgré tous mes efforts, je tombe sous le charme de son visage calme, de ses traits parfaits, de ses gestes tellement gracieux, de sa légèreté, de sa beauté…

Après que l'exercice soit finit, je lui montre d'autres petits entraînements qu'il réalise tout aussi bien que le premier. Quatre ou cinq heures ont passées depuis le début de l'entraînement.

-Bien, commençai-je, il est l'heure de rentrer…

Le garçon fait la moue, et, avant qu'il ne pense à ma réaction, Je me déplace derrière lui et le menace avec le fourreau de mon sabre sous la gorge. Il a un soubresaut mais ne se retourne pas.

-Qu'ai-je fais cette fois qui ne te plaisais pas, Sempai ? me demande-t-il presque mollement.

-Rien… Mais j'aurai préféré que tu aies réaction plus offensive à mon attaque surprise… J'aurais été une ennemie, je t'aurais tranché la gorge, et tu serais mort à cause d'un geste que tu n'as pas fait.

Après un moment de silence où je le sais être pensif, il me pose une question pour le moins dérangeante…

-Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu m'aimes ?

Sa question me désempare un peu… Une telle question alors que j'aurais pu le tuer… Il me déconcerte vraiment.

-Il faut que tu suives les entraînements et que tu cesses de penser à tes sentiments. Si je dois te le répéter une fois encore, le baiser que nous avons eu il y a quelques heures ne se reproduira plus jamais. C'est-à-dire que je le ferai le jour où tu t'y attendras le moins si tu t'exécute correctement… Enfin, si l'on veut…

Il est surpris de ma réponse et se retourne pour m'observer.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Que tu es vraiment attirée par moi ?

-NON ! Allez, rentrons ! fais-je sèchement.

En finissant ma phrase, je sors de l'enceinte du terrain d'entraînement pour aller à la planque. Je sais qu'il me suit, je l'entends bondir d'un mur à l'autre. Je sais qu'il se met ensuite à marcher.

**Entrainement à la taverne…**

**Et nouvelle rencontre avec le tigre**

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche tranquille, nous nous retrouvons devant la sorte de taverne où mes combats se sont déroulés la veille. Un chien mal au point sort brusquement par la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, Keiki sursaute.

Et il me vient une idée pour qu'il s'améliore en combat rapproché…

-Keiki ? l'appelai-je.

-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Suis-moi, c'est ici qu'est le meilleur entraînement pour tes combats personnels…

-Hein… ?

-Allez ! Discute pas ! fais-je en entrant.

A notre entrée, tout le monde cesse tout mouvement et tout bruit… ils commencent à me connaître et j'ai acquis une sacrée réputation dans ce lieu.

L'endroit est sombre et rempli de divers cabots et félins assoiffés de combats sanglants. Plusieurs « carrés » sont installés principalement au centre de la pièce. Des rings où l'on se bat à ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir. Le bureau-bistro du chef de l'établissement se tient à la gauche de l'entrée, un peu plus loin que le premier ring de combat. L'homme qui y est installé m'observe presque avec un sourire, il se dit certainement qu'il va gagner de l'argent comme à chaque fois que je viens ici. Les chiens humains me lorgnent tel que j'aurais pu avoir des frissons rien que de penser qu'ils peuvent me sauter dessus tous en même temps…. Le garçon derrière moi regarde partout, un bon réflexe si c'est pour regarder où sont les sorties de secours au cas où… mais lui, il observe surtout le monde qui y est présent, il est presque émerveillé d'être dans un tel lieu…. J'espère bien qu'il se fasse une belle réputation lui aussi, mais en deux jours.

Je me dirige vers le patron du bâtiment, et donc des combats. Et tout le tapage recommence lorsque le patron se met à me parler.

-Pourquoi ont-ils tout arrêté quand je suis entrée ? demandai-je.

-Il y a quelques "trucs" qui se racontent sur toi…

-Ah ? Quels genres ? Gentils ou méchants ? ironisai-je.

-Il paraîtrait que tu t'en vas dans deux jours…

-Pourquoi ça fait scandale ? Je vais vous manquer ? riais-je.

-Ben… Personne ne t'as battu jusque là, depuis sept ans que tu te bats… et certain aimeraient tenter leurs chance pour te mettre ko avant ton départ… Ils sont en train de faire les paris au fond… Qu'est-ce que je dois leur dire ?

-Dis-leur que j'accepte… et prépare des "pas trop bons" aussi…

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

-J'ai un disciple que je dois emmener avec moi, justement pour mon petit voyage de dans deux jours… et il faut qu'il s'exerce sur de vrai combattants… ça m'amuserait qu'il se fasse une petite reput' avant le jour J…

-Pas de problèmes ! s'écria le chef en faisant signe à ceux qui voulaient se battre.

-Je vais commencer, dis-je (puis en me tournant vers mon élève) Regarde-moi, tu devras te battre après.

Je passai en-dessous des ficelles élastiques du ring et me mis en "mode combative". Des frissons parcoururent mon corps tout entier, mes canines grandirent de quelques centimètres et mes griffes sortirent du bout de mes doigts. Une queue de loup noire apparut dans mon bas du dos.

Un bonhomme à l'air méchant me fit face, il me paraissait en colère et déterminé à gagner, c'était une sorte de rottweiler mal dressé… Je lui souris.

-Tu voudrais bien gagner, hein ?

-Ce n'est pas que je voudrais, c'est que je vais gagner, en t'écrasant sous mes crocs, dit-il d'une grosse voix grave et en faisant craquer tous ses os de mains.

-Ha ha ! Tu n'es qu'un chien mal entraîné, me moquai-je pour l'énerver.

Il se rue sur moi au coup de sifflet. J'esquive à gauche et lui donne un coup dans le ventre, je le lève et le frappe au visage avec le genou droit. Il pousse un couinement et se recule en se tenant le nez que j'ai cassé. Tout en se reprenant, il me lance un sal regard… Son "manager" lui demande s'il va bien… L'autre hurle qu'il va faire de moi de la pâté pour le dîner. Je me mets en position d'attaque, prête à lui rendre tous ses coups. Il lance son poing vers ma figure et tombe en avant alors que j'ai évité sa vaine attaque.

-Tu es lent, dis-je.

Je le frappe en rafales au visage et au ventre tant qu'il est à terre. Puis je le prends par le col et le soulève pour le balancer en-dehors de l'enceinte du ring. Tout le monde s'exclame à ma victoire. Avant de passer au second, je fais se battre Keiki. Son premier adversaire est un chien, de force moyenne, mais de sacrées canines ! Mon apprenti ne s'en sort pas indemne : il a été mordu au poignet droit et à l'épaule, mais il tient debout. Le deuxième qu'il vainc est assez colossal aussi… c'est une sorte de rottweiler. Il le bat avec une belle griffure au torse comme récompense.

Tandis que j'enchaine les combats, Keiki commence un autre petit combat. Je bats une dizaine de bonhomme. Quelques heures ont passées pendant tous ces combats.

Tout de suite après le douzième, un autre entre dans mon dos dans le carré. Je me retourne et veux frapper celui qui est entré… mais il évite aisément mon coup et m'en donne un sur la joue gauche. Mon visage bascule légèrement dans la direction qu'il m'a frappé. Lorsque je me remets face à lui, je le reconnais : blond, cheveux courts, un corps d'assez grande taille, une peau brune et des prunelles jaunes dorées… Il est vêtu d'une chemise violette ouverte de deux boutons en haut et d'un pantalon de cuir noir qui lui va assez bien.

-Toi ?

-Ben quoi ? Tu ne veux pas partager un petit combat avec moi ?

-Mais… tu n'es pas un chien !

-Ah non, je suis un tigre… mais j'ai quand même le droit de m'amuser, non ? Être de races différentes n'empêche pas d'avoir les mêmes loisirs… et plaisirs…

-…

Ketsu est face à moi. Il veut se battre… et il ne perd pas une seconde. Tout en essayant de me frapper, il me questionne sans que personne ne nous entende parler.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu partais dans trois jours ?

-Moins de trois jours, modifiai-je en lui éraflant la joue droite avec mes griffes.

Il grogne faiblement et me frappe à son tour au ventre après une dizaine de coups en vains. Ma tête me fait basculer sur le côté et me fait presque sortir du ring… « Je ne peux pas perdre ! » pensai-je. Je me rue alors sur lui et le mords du côté droit de son cou, il hurle de douleur, puis j'arrache presque un bout de peau… et me relève pour sortir du ring.

**Fuite…**

**Tête-à-tête avec keiki…**

-Keiki ? appelai-je.

Le loup se présente presque immédiatement à moi.

-Finalement tu t'entraîneras mieux une autre fois, fais-je froidement.

-Hm. D'accord…

Nous sortons du bâtiment et voulons nous diriger vers notre planque… mais à peine sommes-nous sortis dans la rue, que Ketsu se pose devant moi.

-Le combat n'est pas fini, me dit-il.

-Si.

Je le regarde dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux pas me battre et que notre combat est clos.

-Mais, commença Keiki, c'est le gars que t'as dessiné, non ?

-… (Moi)

-"Le gars que t'as dessiné" ? répète le tigre incrédule.

-Non…

-Tu m'as dessiné ? fait-il étonné.

-Non, insistai-je doucement.

«Sempai ? Il faut que l'on rentre…» pense Keiki en voyant le soleil se coucher.

-Oui, dis-je tout haut. Je le sais.

Le félin se demande sûrement pourquoi j'ai parlé seule –pour lui qui n'entend pas les pensées de Keiki.

-Nous devons te fausser compagnie.

Après ces mots, je saute en l'air sur un muret près du tigre. Mon élève fait de même et s'en va avant moi.

-Si je te suivais, tu me mènerais à votre planque… reste un peu faire passer mon temps… (Ketsu)

-Tu n'auras pas le temps de nous voir partir que nous serons déjà cachés loin.

Puis, je m'éclipse le plus rapidement possible et rejoins Keiki.

-Dépêche-toi, il peut nous rattraper n'importe quand, c'est un tigre de haut niveau, il est plus fort que moi… peut-être même plus puissant que mon maître… Il faut nous cacher, le semer et rentrer sans être vus, ok ?

Le garçon hoche la tête. Nous courons pendant une demi-heure et nous cachons dans une sorte de cave, en dessous d'une trappe enfouie sous un tapis.

Nous sommes restés à peu près quatre-vingt minutes dans cette cave. Mais pendant ce laps de temps…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Sempai ? murmure le garçon qui s'est assis au fond.

Je l'observe, il évite mon regard et doit être mal à l'aise, d'être seul avec moi, alors que je veux à tout prix supprimer les sentiments qui nous lient… moi aussi, dans le fond, je dois être mal à l'aise…

-Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Il s'immobilise, telle une statue de marbre.

-Hey ? Ça va ? Vu ta tête, on pourrait croire que t'as vu un fantôme…. Keiki ?

-Hm….. ?

-Ben, dis-moi ce que tu veux faire… j'imagine qu'on va rester un peu ici, pour être sûrs de le semer…

-Hum, je ne pense pas que….

-Dis toujours, soufflai-je en m'approchant de lui, sachant presque ce qu'il veut.

-Je sais que tu vas refuser, dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Dis-moi, insistai-je d'une voix douce et que je voulus mielleuse.

Après un court temps d'hésitation, alors que je vois bien qu'il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il souhaite… je prends ma décision… Avec ma main droite, je soulève gentiment son visage par le menton, pour qu'il me regarde. Même ainsi, il réussit à éviter mon regard. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et rapproche mon visage de celui du garçon… De façon à ce que nos souffles s'entrechoquent. Là, il m'observe…

-Dis-moi ce que tu voudrais faire le temps que l'on reste ici…

-Euh… je…

Son souffle passe sur ma peau. Sa respiration est irrégulière…

-Senpaï… je…

-Fais ce que tu veux, finis-je par dire en me levant.

Je le sais surpris tandis que je lui tourne le dos pour sortir, pour savoir si nous sommes toujours suivis ou pas. Cela fait à peine dix minutes que nous sommes en-dessous de ce magasin. Je prends juste le temps de sortir mon visage de la trappe, je vois alors une ombre devant la vitrine, dehors, son ombre au Tigre… mon cœur se met à battre la chamade… «Le mieux serait que je me batte contre Ketsu… mais je ne suis pas assez forte… Et Keiki, encore moins…» pensai-je. Soudain, la poignée en ferraille rouillée s'abaisse silencieusement et la porte du magasin s'ouvre, je m'empresse de refermer la trappe en espérant que celui qui est entré n'ait pas la bonne idée d'y mettre son museau… Le garçon au fond de la sorte de cave s'est mis à siffler… je me jette sur lui en silence pour le faire taire, il sursaute tandis que j'ai posé ma paume sur sa bouche pour qu'il cesse tout bruit qui pourrait attirer l'ennemi jusqu'à nous.

«Arrête, le Tigre est au-dessus de nous… s'il nous repère, on est cuits !» pensai-je à l'intention de Keiki. Il s'agite et m'oblige à retirer ma main.

-T'es aussi peureuse que ça ? murmure-t-il presque énervé, les sourcils froncés.

-CHUT ! fais-je tout bas. Je ne suis pas peureuse, en temps normal, je serais allée à son encontre et je me serais battue contre l'adversaire… mais lui, c'est un costaud, il arrive à esquiver mes attaques…

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas si grave ! Si ?

-Si, parce que jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'arrivait à m'esquiver, j'étais la plus redoutable… Et il me traque déjà depuis pas mal de temps… depuis avant ton arrivée…

-Pourquoi il veut tant t'attraper ? T'es importante pour eux ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils veulent m'amener à leur chef… Sûrement pour me faire tuer, comme je suis certainement la seule à leur échapper depuis un certain temps, comme il n'arrive pas à m'avoir, il me traque, et leur chef a mis ses meilleurs soldats sur l'affaire…

-Ça t'inquiète ?

-Je sais que si je suis seule, ils ne m'attraperont pas, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est s'ils t'attrapent, toi… Tu ne seras pas capable de te suicider s'ils t'enferment…

-… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais…

-Moi, j'en suis sûre, tu n'y arriveras pas… Le problème, c'est que tout ceux qui se sont fait attaquer et qui étaient à deux doigts d'être torturé, ils se sont tous tués devant l'ennemi.

-En même temps, c'est la seule chose à faire… Surtout quand on sait toutes les personnes innocentes il y a là-bas…

-Oui.

-Et tu serais capable de le battre, ce Ketsu ?

-… Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas pouvoir le mettre KO… mais je peux le blesser.

- Au fait… ce n'est pas lui qui te draguait ? se souvient le garçon avec un sourire charmeur…

-Raah… la ferme.

-T'avais juste à répondre "oui" ou "non"… Ce n'était pas pour t'embêter que je t'ai posé cette question.

-Eh bien, ça m'embête.

-Et tu oses dire que tu n'es pas amoureuse de ce type ? Pff… les filles, je vous jure… et en plus, c'est un ennemi…

-C'est bon, je sais tout ça !

-Ah ! murmure-t-il, donc tu avoue que tu l'aimes !

-Non! Je ne l'aime pas !

Il approche son visage, il a à nouveau confiance en lui… je le perçois à son regard, qui est emplis d'une étincelle, et à son sourire d'enfant gâté…

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demandai-je toujours tout bas.

-Et… et envers moi ?... comment sont tes sentiments… ?

-… Très bas, mentis-je. Et ce n'est pas en me demandant sans cesse à quel niveau je t'apprécie… parce que plus tu vas me le demander, plus mon estime et mes sentiments baisseront envers toi…

-Mais lui tu ne peux que l'apprécier plus puisqu'il ne va pas te demander à quel niveau est ton estime pour lui…

-On peut aussi aller lui parler maintenant si ce ne sont que mes sentiments qui t'intéressent !

Il m'observe. Je ne peux plus être calme. Il m'a percée à jour, mais pense que je ne l'aime pas lui… en tout cas, il se doute que je ressens quelque chose d'irrationnel envers l'ennemi, ce qui devient énervant, parce que je ne sais pas s'il va s'empresser de le dire au maître lors de notre retour ou s'il va simplement garder ça pour lui, être bien sage et attendre patiemment notre départ d'Aquineo pour me parler tranquillement. Ce qui m'agace aussi, c'est le fait qu'il se sente lié à moi, je ne peux supporter cette idée, d'ailleurs, je la pense impossible, dans le sens où il est simplement amoureux de moi… on ne peut pas être liés par "quelque chose" de ce genre (du genre que nous serions obligés d'être ensemble quoi qu'il arrive), non, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ça…

**Sentiments… ?**

**Questions…**

Quelques minutes passent avec des bruits de pas par-ci, par-là au-dessus de nous, l'ennemi n'a pas trouvé la trappe par laquelle nous nous sommes faufilés pour nous cacher, et j'espère bien que personne ne trouve cette sorte de cave où il fait d'ailleurs de plus en plus frais. Je vois depuis deux ou trois minutes mes doigts rougir puis virer au bleu, nous devenons des glaçons… à se demander si le tigre n'a pas trouvé une commande pour baisser la température de notre cachette !

-Keiki ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Pourquoi ? fait-il en me regardant de nouveau. Tu as froid, toi ?

-Je… je trouvais seulement que la salle se faisait de plus en plus fraîche…

-M'oui…

Après un silence d'une dizaine de secondes, il relève les yeux sur moi, je me vois trembler et essayes de m'en empêcher, sans grand succès car il l'a remarqué…

-Viens, dit-il en me faisant signe. Viens là, je vais te passer ma veste.

-M-Mais… C'est toi qui va avoir froid après, Keiki-kun !

-Tu crois ? Dans ce cas, je pensais à ce que tu te mettes contre moi et que aies ma veste par-dessus toi… nous nous tiendrions ainsi chaud mutuellement…

Reconnaissant ma méfiance intervenir, il se défend en disant qu'il n'a aucune arrière pensées… qu'il veut juste prendre soin de son maître. J'accepte finalement, parce que j'ai vraiment trop froid, il doit faire moins de 0°C. Je m'installe entre ses bras qu'il croise dans mon dos, je le sens se raidir malgré lui et ses respirations sont assez irrégulières, il est un peu tendu à l'idée de m'avoir si proche de lui… puis, au bout d'un moment, il se détend et sa respiration ralentit. Lorsque je lui jette un coup d'œil, je vois que ses paupières sont closes, il dort comme un enfant qu'on aurait bercé. Il parait tellement innocent à ce moment précis ! Je ne sais plus trop ce que je pense et hésite à lui caresser le visage, par peur qu'il ne se réveille, qu'il me prenne en flagrant délit et qu'il s'imagine immédiatement un tas de choses que je voudrais éviter. Je ne veux sous aucuns prétexte qu'il se réjouisse de quoi que ce soit et qu'il ne pense plus à son entraînement ou à la mission demandée. J'entends un bruit sourd, comme si quelque chose était soulevé, j'ai la vague impression que nous allons être découvert d'ici peu et je me serre d'avantage à Keiki, ce qui réveille celui-ci, il sourit en me voyant ainsi collée à lui.

-Il n'y a rien de drôle ! fais-je sérieusement. Il est possible que nous soyons découvert… le tigre a peut-être compris qu'il y avait des trappes dans ce magasin…

Il reprend son sérieux.

-Si c'est le cas, on est mal, non ?

-Oui… et ne te méprends pas, je me suis serrée à toi uniquement pour me réchauffer, ok ?

-Meuh oui…

-Je ne rigole pas, Keiki-kun !

-Je sais, Senpaï, je sais très bien que tu ne riais pas.

Il y a un silence qui nous sépare l'un de l'autre. Puis nous entendons les bruits de pas comme s'ils étaient à côté de nous…

Pourquoi Keiki s'est-il "accroché" à moi ainsi ? Est-il jaloux lorsque l'on parle de Ketsu ? Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète tant pour lui ? De ce qui peut lui arriver ? Je préfèrerais, pour être franche, me promener seule, au moins, ainsi, je pourrais faire face à l'ennemi et discuter sans être gênée par un jeune loup. De plus, je ne veux pas partir d'Aquineo avec ce jeune loup sans expérience ! Il va être mis en danger, et va être un poids pour notre voyage.

Tandis que les bruits de pas continuent de se faire entendre, je regarde mon élève. En y pensant, c'est déjà mon cinquième disciple. Mais lui, est le premier qui a mon âge. Je ne sais pas si c'est une simple coïncidence, ou si le maître a fait exprès, cela me gêne d'enseigner à un garçon du même âge que moi, un pur sang tout comme moi. C'est dur de se faire maître d'un loup d'un rang égal au sien et de même force que soi. Normalement, c'est les mâles qui apprennent aux autres loups, c'est eux qui commandent, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise, à l'étroit, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place… Malgré ça, je trouve que le fait que j'enseigne aux louveteaux, ou aux nouveaux venus dans le groupe n'a pas l'air de gêner qui que ce soit.

Lorsque j'étais enfant, le maître m'a appris un tas de choses, dont le fait de ne pas prendre en compte les avis des personnes mal intentionnées. Ne pas prendre en compte toutes les remarques faites sur moi-même. Parce que lors de mon arrivée dans le groupe, personnes ne m'a vraiment apprécié, les adolescents, les adultes et même les enfants de mon âge (trois ans à l'époque) me maltraitaient verbalement et mentalement, ils m'insultaient de « batarde », ils me mettaient à l'écart, et ne voulaient pas me voir, me parler ou surtout me viraient lorsque je m'apprêtais à manger à la même table qu'eux. Le Maître a fait de moi sa meilleure élève et c'est lorsque j'ai battu le frère de mon maître que tout le monde s'est mis à me respecter. D'un coup, ils avaient du respect pour moi. Bien entendu, les disciples du cadet de mon maître me mettaient toujours à l'écart, mais j'étais acceptée par la plupart des gens du groupe. Ainsi, les enfants ont commencé à m'appeler « tante » et certains un peu plus âgés m'ont demandé de l'aide pour mieux réaliser telle ou telle technique.

Mon premier élève c'était quand j'avais 6 ans, lui en avait 4. Je lui ai enseigné pendant deux ou trois ans, mon second disciple ce fut lors de mes 9 ans, le Maître m'avait présenté une fillette de 7 ans, il dit qu'elle s'appelait Setsuna.

C'était une enfant relativement sage et puissante mais assez ténébreuse, on ne pouvait deviner ses mouvements, et l'on ne voyait pas arriver ses coups si nous n'étions que moyennement expérimentés. J'imagine que dans son passé, elle avait vu des choses indescriptibles. J'ose quand même croire qu'elle s'est assagie dans sa soif de puissance pour pouvoir suivre la voie des loups sans encombre. Où avait-elle put aller ?

Je lui avais appris une dizaine de techniques que moi-même avais eu du mal à conquérir… je me souviens bien d'elle, je l'avais qualifiée de surdouée auprès du maître lors de mon rapport hebdomadaire. C'était dingue ! Elle avait acquis les techniques les plus dures en si peu de temps ! Et elle les réalisait avec une grâce et une force impressionnante. Malheureusement, Setsuna disparut trois années après notre rencontre, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue, ni où elle est allée depuis, mais j'espère bien la revoir un jour et peut-être nous mesurer l'une à l'autre en toute amitié, car nous nous entendions à merveille ! Je la considérais comme ma sœur.

A mes 12 ans, j'eus mon troisième disciple. C'était un garçon, enfin, un ados (il avait alors deux ans de plus que moi, c'est-à-dire 14 ans), c'était lui aussi un bon élève. Il était attentif et soigné dans ses techniques, gestes et paroles. Environ deux ans après, il est parti en mission pour le maître. Il a été gradé juste en-dessous de moi… un peu comme s'il était mon bras droit… il est parti vers l'est, le pays des diverses autres races pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait là-bas, mais nous n'avons plus eut de nouvelles environ deux mois après son départ… nous nous sommes inquiétés. Mais personnellement, je pense qu'il est en vie, il doit simplement être heureux de vivre à peu prés librement, puisqu'il ne m'a ni moi ni le maître pour l'obliger à exécuter sa mission.

Bref, je n'ai jamais eu trop de chance avec mes disciples… J'espère ne pas perdre celui-là aussi… et puis je commence à m'attacher à Keiki. Il est peut-être un peu énervant, mais il est gentil dans le fond.

Mon quatrième disciple c'était Enkio, je ne l'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps comme élève, il est arrivé à mes 15 ans. Je ne l'ai eu officiellement comme élève que six mois après son arrivée dans notre groupe, ce petit est doué.


	3. Chapter 3

Voila le troisième chapitre de **Bestiales Animaux : Canidés Vs Félins** pour ceux que ça intéresse !

N'oubliez pas que je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques et que les personnages sortent tout droit de mon esprit alors ne me les prenez pas s'il vous plaît, Merci à vous ! Et Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre III**

**Nouveau combat avec le tigre ?**

Keiki bouge et me tire de mes rêveries en tirant mon bras gauche vers lui.

-Sempai ? Je n'entends plus de bruits de pas… je pense qu'il a abandonné l'idée que l'on soit là, me chuchote-t-il.

-Un tigre digne de ce nom n'abandonne jamais ses proies… il a dû nous sentir… il nous attend certainement en-dehors du bâtiment…

-Mais, on a une chance de ne pas être repérés ?

Au ton qu'a utilisé le garçon, je sais que ce n'est pas une question… A-t-il un plan ?

-T'as quelque chose en tête, toi, non ? sortis-je.

Il me sourit d'un sourire charmant… il hoche la tête et me dit de le suivre. Je m'y attèle.

-Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire.

-… Je vais attirer son attention pendant que tu rentreras à l'immeuble…

-Non, le coupai-je, c'est trop dangereux, s'il doit y avoir une personne qui devrait rester pour laisser le temps à l'autre de se tirer, c'est moi qui devrait l'affronter.

-Mais…

Il fait la moue.

-Je voulais le battre !

-Tu n'es même pas capable de me frapper lorsque je n'utilise que 20% de ma force mentale et physique ! Tu ne comptes pas le battre sérieusement ?

Comme il ne dit pas un mot, je sais que c'est ce qu'il pensait. Mais il est hors de question qu'il essaie de se battre contre Ketsu ! Ce tigre m'a déjà infligé des blessures, ce n'est pas pour qu'il tue mon élève ! De plus, je me dois de protéger Keiki.

-Bon, tu dois comprendre quelque chose… je suis ton maître, ok ?

Il acquiesce.

-Tu es d'accord que je me dois de te défendre si quelques évènements devraient se produire… ?

Il reste silencieux, il est contre et sait ce que je vais lui dire… rester à l'écart et attendre le bon moment pour s'en aller sans penser à moi.

-Je ne peux pas, Senpaï ! Je dois moi aussi te protéger !

-Non. Je veux que tu rentres à l'immeuble dès que tu en auras l'occasion.

Voyant la désapprobation dans son regard bleu qui s'est foncé comme le fond d'un océan, je m'approche de son visage de loup battu auquel j'ais du mal à résister. Je pose ma paume droite sur sa joue douce comme du velours. Je sens sa peau se réchauffer d'un coup, il commence à avoir chaud… nous frissonnons lorsque nos peau se touchent. Il me regarde avec un truc dans les yeux, il se demande ce que j'ai en tête. Je vois peut-être mon dernier instant avec lui… je joins mes lèvres aux siennes avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Je sens ses doigts filtrer dans mes cheveux, sa bouche frémir, sa peau s'enflammer… ses yeux briller, son esprit s'emmêler les pinceaux. La cage où nous sommes va être le dernier endroit où nous nous serions vu et embrassés. Alors que nos bouches, gourmandes de cette délicieuse sensation douce et raffinée, se séparent, il veut me parler, « solennellement »…

-Tsuda-san…

-Je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur adieu… que je pouvais t'offrir, murmurai-je.

Il sourit. En même temps, ses doigts continuent à fureter dans ma nuque, à caresser ma joue, mon visage… il passe un doigt sur mes lèvres, puis sur mes paupières… dans mon cou je sens son haleine chaude et haletante…

-Je sais qu'on va se revoir, Senpaï… j'en suis persuadé. Parce qu'on a les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre… et, si l'un de nous défaille, l'autre le sentira…

-Keiki-kun, tu ne comprends pas… je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoirs… je sais que je vais juste le retarder, mais il va me battre, c'est juste pour que tu te mettes en sécurité.

Il daigne me donner un sourire et se mettre debout après m'avoir baisé le front. Il me tend sa main que je prends quelques secondes plus tard…

Je me permets d'ouvrir la trappe et de passer le haut de mon visage en-dehors de notre cage pour voir si le tigre est encore là… mais pas un signe ne m'indique sa présence, pas même une odeur. Je trouve cela bizarre. Alors que je reste sur place, Keiki me demande ce qui se passe, pourquoi est-ce que je reste plantée là comme si j'avais vu un fantôme ? Je lui réponds qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais il ne m'écoute pas et me dit de foncer si je ne vois rien.

-Passes devant, lui ordonnai-je.

Il m'observe curieusement, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que j'attendais de son talent de sprinteur.

-Tu es un loup de sang pur… cours le plus vite possible à la maison, t'as compris ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Senpaï ? Je ne suis pas…

-Si, tout comme moi, c'est nous qui devons protéger le clan, je te fais confiance ! Allez ! Cours !

Il met cinq secondes avant de sauter au-dessus et courir loin. Je distingue soudain l'odeur de félin que j'attendais, _son_ odeur… il est bien là à patienter sagement pour notre sortie… Je vois une ombre se mettre à la poursuite de Keiki. Je me déplace tout juste devant le poursuivant qui s'arrête net sous la surprise de me voir.

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'avais pas sentie ? ironisai-je…

Le félin m'observe… mais j'ai un quart de secondes de peur : ce n'est pas Ketsu… pourtant, je suis certaine de l'avoir vu, senti ! C'est lui qui est à la poursuite de Keiki ? Oh non ! Je frappe le chat face à moi et me mets à courir comme je n'ai jamais couru. Au bout de trois minutes vingt-six, je rattrape mon élève.

« T'as été suivi ? lui demandai-je par télépathie.

-Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les odeurs qui m'entourent…

-Je te le confirme, Keiki… »

Je me retourne avec un freinage devant l'adversaire qui émet un rire sarcastique qui me déplait fortement. Il est habillé d'une veste de survêtement recouvrant une chemise de couleur violet foncé et d'un pantalon très serré au corps en cuir qui lui moule toutes les parties de son corps musclé… Je tente alors de frapper l'ennemi, mais celui-ci esquive mon attaque. Je suis certaine que c'est bien _lui_…

-Heureuse de te revoir, Ketsu, me moquai-je.

Je vois ses prunelles jaunes… et ses canines, typiques des tigres. Il me sourit. La malice envahit son visage. Il lève le front en direction de mon disciple… et il y a une dizaine de panthères qui se mettent à sa poursuite…

-J'ai confiance en lui… il va les mater tes chatons. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est mon élève.

-Le fait qu'il soit inférieur à toi ne fait que diminuer ses chances de les vaincre… ou même d'en battre ne serait-ce qu'un seul, susurre une voix dans mon dos.

Il a disparait de face à moi… il se déplace toujours aussi vite le bougre !

-Je suis sûre qu'il va les massacrer.

-Et moi, j'ai confiance en mes disciples…. À qui j'ai tout appris… ou du moins, ce qu'ils pouvaient retenir…

**Puissance ?**

J'ai la chair de poule lorsqu'il me dit ça… Keiki a-t-il une chance de les battre ? Même s'il est lui aussi un pur sang, il ne sait pas quelle force se cache en lui, et encore moins comment utiliser cette force… Aussi moi-même ne sais comment déployer ma propre force, cette force extraordinaire… ceux qui savent comment l'utiliser sont, paraît-il, imbattables. Je suis forte, peut-être dans le fond… mais je pourrais l'être plus encore si je déployai cette puissance.

En jetant un œil à Ketsu derrière moi, je vois son regard malicieux. Il voulait en fait être seul avec moi pour m'emmener… du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Il se déplace dans mon dos, tout proche de moi, son souffle passe sur mon visage lorsque je me retourne…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demandai-je.

Il sourit et veut me caresser la joue, mais j'évite sa main avec mon bras. Il m'observe.

-Je voulais simplement goûter à la douceur de ta peau, comme la première fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls…

-Cesses de vouloir me manipuler ! Jamais je ne te suivrai jusque ton maître, sauf pour le tuer !

-Tu n'es pas assez forte, même moi, je ne pourrais pas le tuer, ou le mettre en mauvais état…

La révélation qu'il vient de faire m'éclaire un peu, si lui n'est pas assez puissant, alors moi et Keiki n'avons effectivement aucunes chances.

-Ah oui ? Mais il doit bien avoir un point faible… non ?

-Euh… certainement…

-Tu as déjà essayé de le tuer ?

Il parait gêné… et ne répond pas.

-Tu n'as qu'à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra et puis tu vas trouver son point faible, tu viendras me voir gentiment en ville et tu me duras ce qu'il en est pour que je le finisse et il règnera la paix puisque tu seras le nouveau chef des chats…

-Je ne suis pas le premier sur la liste pour poursuivre la gouvernance des félins… disons même que le Maître ne m'apprécie pas… il me hait…

-Eh bien pourquoi te tiens-tu là, devant moi ? Tu es toujours le général, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es censé m'attraper, m'amener à lui, me torturer pour que j'avoue où sont les autres…

-Je suis censé faire tout ça pour qu'il me mette premier sur sa liste, mais même si je le faisais, il ne me citera pas sur la liste.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je suis certaine que tu es l'un des plus forts chez les chats, non ?

Il grimace chaque fois que je parle de sa race comme de simples chats…

-Le surnom de chat ne te plaît pas pour te désigner toi et les autres ? remarquai-je.

-… nous sommes des félins, pas tous des « chats ».

-Ben si, pour moi, vous êtes tous des chats, des chatons même !… Juste un peu plus gros que les chats domestiques des humains…

-Tu es consciente que tu m'insultes, là ?

-Et alors ? répliquai-je avec un sourire.

Il ne dit rien. Il avance encore un peu plus sa main de moi. Cette fois elle touche ma peau. Il sourit, je ne le regarde pas, je ne veux pas… puis, je sens ses doigts courir jusque dans ma nuque…

-Tu te rends compte que tu es « amoureux » de ton ennemie ! m'exclamai-je en levant les yeux sur lui…

Il me fixe, des étincelles dans les yeux, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tu ne l'es pas, toi ?

-Non, affirmai-je.

-Mais tu ressens quelque chose pour cette vermine ! grogne-t-il en regardant Keiki qui est occupé avec les autres chats.

-Tu es jaloux ?

-Je t'aime !

-Oublie tes sentiments. C'est souvent l'être qui t'es le plus cher qui te fait le plus de mal. C'est pour cette raison qu'aimer n'est pas pour les vrais guerriers, ça risque d'affecter leur système de réaction le jour où ils se trouvent trahis.

-Je sais que tu ne me trahirais pas…

-Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour toi ! D'ailleurs, mes sentiments me demandent tous de te tuer et d'en finir avec tous ces chats qui nous empêchent de vivre ! Et même si je t'aimais, je tenterais quand même de te tuer ! Parce que tu n'es pas un loup ! Jamais on ne pourrait s'aimer, toi et moi ! Alors qu'avec Keiki…

-C'est possible, finit le tigre durement.

-C'est un loup comme moi ! C'est un pur sang, tout comme moi !

-Quoi ? Tu… Tu es une… ?

-Oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

-C'est pour ça qu'il te veut toi et pas un autre ! réagit Ketsu.

-Ne lui dit pas que Keiki en est un ! le suppliai-je en comprenant ce que son maître voulait.

-Pourquoi je lui dirais ? fait innocemment le garçon en m'observant de ses yeux dorés. Il me demanderait encore de suivre un loup… c'est plus marrant de te suivre, toi… tu es plus expérimentée, plus forte, plus active… et… tu es une fille…

-Tu aimes traquer les filles ?

-Euh… mais non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Je le regarde… et repense à la blessure que je lui ai infligée lors de notre dernière rencontre. Il doit avoir la marque d'une morsure dans le cou, du côté droit. Je me penche vers lui, me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son visage… sa respiration se fait plus saccadée tandis que nos bouches se frôlent. Il fait apparaître des yeux surpris…

-Tu as mal…

Je pose ma main sur l'endroit où il doit être blessé, il grimace. J'appuie un peu plus fort… il faillit exprimer son mal.

-Tu as mal ? répétai-je d'un ton enfantin. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, tu seras gentil de nous laisser rentrer sans nous suivre, petit Tigrounet…

-Pourquoi ? se reprend-il après avoir appuyé ses lèvres contre les miennes pendant une demie seconde. Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir sans rien faire ?

-Bien sûr que si. Après tout, tu m'aimes, et tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir, donc tu vas sagement ordonner à tes chatons de laisser Keiki tranquille, puis tu vas nous laisser partir, sans nous suivre, me répétai-je en frôlant à nouveau sa bouche.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser…

-Mais tu ne veux pas me faire de mal non plus, n'est-ce pas, Ketsu ?

-Mais que…

-Tu te demandes si je vais t'embrasser ?

Il reste silencieux, j'affiche un sourire.

-Si tu me promets de nous laisser rentrer chez nous sans nous suivre, ou nous faire suivre… juste après que tu m'ais dit que l'on se battra une autre fois… je t'embrasserais.

Il me fixe, tout un tas de question doivent s'emmêler dans sa tête… et c'est ce que je veux, pour qu'il accepte ce que je lui propose. Il me caresse le visage, je me laisse faire… je sais qu'il réfléchit…

-D'accord, je te promets que je ne vous ferais pas suivre, disons que je vais contrôler mes disciples quelques secondes, le temps que vous couriez jusque chez vous, je les obligerais à me suivre moi, dans une direction opposée à la vôtre… je te promets que notre duel aura lieu une autre fois…

Je souris. Mais je ne veux pas faire ce que j'ai dit… pourtant, il m'a promis, et il me parait sincère. Tout ça pour que je l'embrasse de mon plein gré… enfin presque. Je m'avance quand même. Nos souffles s'entre choquent sans bruit. Nos lèvres se mêlent dans une douce envie de ne pas s'arrêter.

Son parfum de tigre m'enivre doucement. Je ne peux, malgré mes efforts, pas m'empêcher d'y mettre plus d'envie que je ne le voudrais… ce qui intensifie sa force, il mêle ses doigts à mes cheveux… je sens une joie venir de Ketsu. Il est heureux de pouvoir m'étreindre ainsi sans que je ne le repousse.

-J'y vais, murmurai-je avec du mal.

-Non… s'il te plaît… reste…

-Non, je ne t'ai promis qu'un baiser…

-J'ai sentis que tu as toi aussi aimé… ne mens pas…

Il a une voix qui lui donne tellement de fragilité… je ne sais pas quoi penser, si ça se trouve, il joue la comédie…

Je m'éloigne de deux pas et me transforme en louve. Le tigre m'observe, émerveillé.

-Ton pelage est noir… tes yeux ? Ils ne sont pas de la même couleur… on croirait voir une louve à moitié tigre…

**Sang-mêlée ?**

**mi-tigre, mi-louve !**

Je laisse échapper un grondement sourd lorsqu'il dit ça. Voila qu'il pense que je suis à moitié chat ? Est-il fou ? C'est impensable ! Impossible !

Je me tourne vers Keiki, et vois les jeunes chats immobiles, en train de me fixer, ébahis.

« Cours ! criai-je par les pensées pour mon élève.

-Hein ? fait-il en se transformant.

-Cours le plus vite possible jusqu'à la maison ! Ne t'occupes pas de moi, je te rattrape ! »

Le loup hésite et s'exécute.

En fait, je veux encore embrasser Ketsu… malgré moi…

Je le regarde. Le tigre face à moi a lancé les autres dans la direction opposée à celle qu'a pris mon disciple. Je me remets en humaine.

-Merci, dis-je avant d'unir mes lèvres à celles du tigre.

Il est plus que surpris de mon geste. Mais, alors que je veux me retirer, il m'enlace doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me casser, comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qu'il veut garder dans ses bras pour ne pas me laisser tomber.

-Je dois partir, murmurai-je.

-Je veux te garder, Louve…

-Non, tu ne peux pas… tu n'as pas le droit de me garder pour toi…et même si je te suivais, je serais tuée dans ta ville…

-Je te protègerais ! assure-t-il.

-Ton maître me tuerait.

-Je le tuerais avant qu'il ne te frôle !

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes ? On ne peut pas !

-Je suis attiré par quelque chose en toi… et j'ai compris lorsque je t'ai vu en louve…

-Non ! m'exclamai-je en comprenant où il veut en venir. Je ne suis pas à moitié chat !

-Je suis certain que tu as un lien avec les félins… peut-être un de tes parents était félins…

-Tu penses à mon père ?

-Peut-être ta mère…

-Mais c'est impensable ! Si j'étais à demi-chat, le maître ne m'aurait pas recueillie…

-Il doit savoir qu'être les deux rend plus fort et donc donne une chance d'abattre tous ceux de mon espèce…

-Mais…

-Bon… au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit, c'est quoi le but de votre expédition, au juste ?

-Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein ?

-Oh, allez, dis-le moi… après tout, je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire de mal à toi et ton élève chéri…

-Mais tu ne m'as pas promis de ne pas faire de mal aux autres… et de toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir… va à votre ville principale, on se retrouve là-bas d'ici deux mois, dis-je en lui souriant.

-Vous allez donc là-bas ? C'est de la folie…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on sait se défendre…

-Ils sont tous aussi fort que moi, c'est dans cette ville que l'on est entraîné… tous les soldats ont ma force, ma vitesse…

-Tu veux peut-être nous accompagner et trahir les tiens, pendant que tu y es ?

Il affiche un grand sourire, son visage s'éclaire soudain…

-N'y penses même pas ! grognai-je.

-Oh, allez… je te promets que je ne vendrais pas…

-Je m'en fiche. À moins que tu ne changes d'apparence… tu pourrais nous accompagner pendant le voyage, mais il est hors de question que tu viennes dans notre planque !

-S'il te plaît…

-Non. Mais tu peux… si tu es prêt à trahir ton peuple, nous suivre jusqu'à votre ville et te battre à nos côtés…

-Je ferais ce que tu voudras…

-Je n'ai pas confiance, désolée. Je ne peux pas concevoir que tu trahisses ton peuple, ta famille… tout… simplement pour moi…

-Oui… c'est vrai, se résigna-t-il.

Nous laissons passer un silence pendant lequel le vent souffle.

-Bon… si tu es sûr de toi, rejoins-nous demain, pour le départ, à la sortie est de la ville…

-Mais, Calijuela est au sud…

-Je sais, mais on doit passer prendre des renforts à l'est.

-Oh… tant mieux… vous ne vous ferez pas tuer en deux minutes si vous êtes plus…

-Nous ne serons que cinq loup au maximum. Le problème c'est que tu ne vas pas pouvoir entrer dans la ville.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Il est hors de question qu'un chat n'entre dans un village de loups… d'ailleurs, on ne devrait même pas t'emmener jusque là-bas… personne ne t'accepterait… ce n'est pas même sûr que Keiki tolère ta présence…

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ton élève a à dire sur qui tu emmènes avec toi ?

-Ben…

-Rien, compléte-t-il. Il n'a rien à voir dans tes décisions !

-Écoute, tu as tes manières, j'ai les miennes. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'imposer mes choix auprès de mes disciples… je partage tout avec eux, sauf mon corps et mon cœur…

-Oh oh, tu as une si belle manière de le dire… pourtant, j'ai senti que tu étais plus proche de ce garçon que tu ne veux bien l'admettre !

-Bref, il faut que je rentre. Tu ferais mieux de démissionner avant demain, sinon tu ne viens pas avec nous. Et n'amènes pas tes sous-fifres… viens seul.

-Oui, Louve, dit-il mielleusement…

-Cesses de m'appeler « Louve » ! Ça commence à devenir énervant !

-Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? me susurre-t-il en se déplaçant dans mon et en entourant ma taille de ses bras.

Il a sa bouche près de mon oreille droite, son souffle est régulier. Il passe sa langue sur les bords de mon oreille, j'ai un frisson et une bouffée de chaleur… une soudaine envie de l'embrasser !... mais je m'en empêche. Puis, en prêtant attention, je sens son cœur à travers ses doux souffles. Il bat presque doucement, à la limite de l'affolement et chaleureusement…

**Mots doux… et …**

**« adieux » ?**

-Mon ange ? Mon amour ?

-Tsuda.

-C'est trop sec comme réplique, ça… ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

-…

Je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'aime… mais je ne peux pas lui mentir…

-Je dois y aller, m'empressai-je en essayant de me défaire de son emprise.

-Mon amour, reste encore un peu avec moi…

Sa voix est mielleuse, elle se veut convaincante. Mais je dois partir, pas le temps de rester là à l'admirer, lui, ses yeux, son teint, son visage… ses mains… ses doigts… je ne peux pas… et je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir le besoin de le regarder en sentant mon cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il pose sur moi ses pupilles dorées.

-Non, je ne peux pas, Keiki et les autres m'attendent.

-Keiki… oui…

Il me lâche après avoir enfoui son visage dans mes cheveux… son parfum m'envahit, j'essaie de résister, de ne pas l'embrasser encore, ou même lui frôler les lèvres… je m'en empêche de toutes mes forces et cours au loin, jusqu'à notre immeuble…

C'est une erreur de l'avoir invité à venir avec nous pour l'expédition… je n'aurai pas dû… il faut que l'on parte sans lui, d'une façon ou d'une autre… de plus, les autres loups n'accepteront pas ma décision et me banniront de leur société… et je ne peux pas me permettre d'être détestée alors que je n'ai plus qu'eux comme famille.

Je me dirige vite vers notre bâtiment. Lorsque j'arrive à proximité, je reconnais la silhouette de Keiki qui m'attend. Debout, le pied contre le mur, il a je ne sais quoi dans les mains. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui.

-Keiki-kun ? Tu n'es pas à la chambre ?

Il pose lentement ses yeux de loups bleus sur moi. Il me parait extrêmement triste… Que s'est-il passé ?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Keiki ?

-Tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ? s'exclame-t-il apparemment très en colère.

Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je fais qu'il sait ?

-Oui, avouai-je en le fixant.

-Il se passe que tu aurais dû me rejoindre depuis 25 minutes ! Mais tu les a passées avec lui… ce tigre… si jamais je le revois, je risque de lui faire passer un sal quart d'heure, t'as compris ?

-Keiki… calme-toi…

-Non ! Je ne me calmerais pas ! Je le hais ! Vivement le jour où ces créatures seront anéanties !

-Keiki ! m'emportai-je.

Il m'observe. Il semble encore plus en colère après mon intervention. Il est jaloux et ne veut pas que j'en aime un autre, surtout pas un chat…

-Tu le défends, maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je le défendais… mais…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Il est possible que je sois à moitié féline, dis-je parce que je sais qu'il ne va pas me laisser placer un mot dans ses contestations.

Il cesse tout mouvement, même de respirer. Ses yeux deviennent noirs, comme s'il n'était plus loup… comme si la noirceur des démons l'emportait sur le Keiki que je connais. Il baisse les yeux et serre les poings…

-Keiki ? murmurai-je anxieuse.

-Non… tu ne peux pas… mais enfin… Sempai ? Tu… tu ne peux pas… être l'une des leurs ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais de leur côté ! Seulement, il se pourrait que l'un de mes parents était un félin…

-Tu n'es pas mon maître ! s'exclame le garçon horrifié.

Son visage s'est empli de haine envers moi, son regard n'est plus aussi doux qu'avant. Ce n'est plus le même… il est rentré dans le bâtiments en trombe et je ne l'ai plus vu.

Je monte au dernier étage de l'immeuble, je dois parler à mon maître ! Lui saura quoi faire… et il me dira si un de mes parents était mon ennemi… je serais fixée…

-Maître ? appelai-je doucement en frappant à la porte.

Je vois quelqu'un bouger. Je me mets à genoux. Yokoha-sempai m'apparait. Il me fait signe de me relever et de m'assoir après avoir fermé la porte. Je le vois qui parait malade, qu'a-t-il ? Il parait en fait, plus gêné qu'autre chose, comme s'il allait me révéler quelque chose de très important.

-Tsuda-san, je sais que… tu es attirée par le jeune tigre commandant…

-N-Non !

-Si… mais tu ne peux pas te l'expliquer…

-N-Non !

-Si ! insiste-t-il. Et lui aussi est attiré par toi. Tu as appris quelque chose qui nous aurait tous déglingués… aujourd'hui, tu as appris que tu es aussi une féline…

-M-Maître… je…

-Je le sais depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue… tes parents s'aimaient comme des fous malgré leur différentes races… et ta mère, qui était alors la première commandante des félins, est tombée enceinte de ton père, mon fils… loup de naissance, comme nous le sommes tous dans ma famille depuis des siècles…

-Vous… vous êtes mon…

-Oui, ton aïeul… personne ne le sait. Tu seras la prochaine sage de mon niveau…

-Maître, j'ai… j'ai dit à Keiki que je pouvais être à moitié féline…

-Et il l'a mal pris… je sais, je m'en doutais… et c'est bien normal qu'il le prenne comme ça, puisque c'est un tigre qui a tué sa famille entière… il ne supporte pas d'être tombé amoureux de son ennemi, de son maître en qui il avait une totale confiance…

-Maître ! fais-je désespérée les larmes aux yeux, comment puis-je récupérer mon élève ? Je veux garder Keiki comme élève… mais il ne me pardonnera jamais ! J'aimerais tant qu'il me pardonne ! Le récupérer…

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues, mon visage. Je ne veux pas perdre Keiki… ma voix tremble, je le remarque après quelques secondes… je me suis attachée à lui comme à personne jusqu'à maintenant…

-Vous partirez quand même demain, en début de soirée… Tu devrais préparer tes valises, Keiki ! crie doucement le vieux sage…

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite.

-Que…

-Je pense qu'il ne t'en veut plus… mais, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il va l'accepter demain… (il se met à chuchoter :) le fait que tu l'ais invité ne vas pas enchanter ton élève… mais j'ai demandé à notre chamane de vous lier, toi et Keiki-chan, ainsi, il ne pourra pas s'éloigner de toi…

-Merci, maître…

Je reste silencieuse, un sourire au coin des lèvres, je me suis assise en tailleur au moment où il m'a annoncé qui il est censé être pour moi. Je viens d'apprendre que j'e suis à moitié chat… que celui qui m'a tout enseigné est en fait mon grand-père… mais il me reste quand même une question, même si je pense qu'il y a déjà répondu…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? fait-il. Tu t'interroges sur les vrais sentiments de Ketsu ?

J'hoche faiblement la tête.

-Il à l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, tu sais ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit attaché à moi pour les mêmes raisons qui font que je me suis attachée à lui…

-Non, mais il ne te livrera pas à son ancien chef… parce qu'il t'aime réellement. Le fait est que je sais qu'il vient d'abandonner son poste de commandant pour rester à tes côtés… il est sincère envers toi…

-Mais Keiki va me haïr demain lorsqu'il le verra… il ne me parlera plus…

-Mais s'il n'est plus notre ennemi, ton élève aura beaucoup à apprendre de lui…

-L'autre clan, là où on va se rendre n'accepterons pas Ketsu…

-Ils ont l'esprit plus ouvert que le nôtre… ils réfléchiront à deux fois… mais s'ils sentent comme moi à quel point il est attaché à toi, une louve de classe S, ce qu'ils savent… ils ne le jetteront pas, surtout s'il promet qu'il se battra à nos côtés pendant LA bataille…

-Il m'a aussi promis de ne pas faire de mal à Keiki…, je n'ai pas pensé au clan… je n'ai pensé qu'à mon disciple… je…

-C'est normal, il était le seul en-dehors de l'immeuble. Tu n'avais pas à penser à nous.

-Mais…

-Ne te tracasse pas. Va donc te reposer, tu en as besoin, étant donné la journée que vous avez eu toi et Keiki…

-Oui, Maître.

Sur ces mots je le salue et sors pour aller dans ma chambre.

Devant la porte sont étalés un sac de sport avec des affaires qui en dépassent… des vêtements de garçons…

J'entre et enlève ma veste. Puis je me laisse tomber sur mon matelas.

Je demande au garçon ce qu'il fait. Keiki « range » ses affaires, comme il m'a dit. Il a toujours son air énervé. M'en veut-il encore ?

Je décide d'en avoir le cœur net. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Il cesse toute action. Ma paume lui frôle la joue… je le vois frémir. Je souris.

-Tu m'en veux encore ? demandai-je tout bas alors que j'ai approché ma bouche de son oreille.

Il souffle… une, deux, trois respirations…

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement.

-Si j'avais pu choisir… je serais uniquement louve… pour être avec toi…

-Mais…? fait-il en se retournant pour me faire face.

-Hum, rien…

-Je t'aime, Tsuda…

-Mais… ?

-Mais tu **L'**aimes. Et c'est un chat. Or je ne supporte pas les chats…

Il me tourne le dos et recommence à ranger ses habits.

-Je t'en prie… Keiki… s'il te plaît…

-Quoi ?

-Pardonne-moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Il laisse passer un silence. Et m'observe à nouveau.

-De quoi je devrais te pardonner ?

-De ce qui va se passer demain. J'ai peur de tes réactions… je veux te garder pour moi… je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses… or, je sais que demain, tu ne voudras plus me pardonner…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu vas me tuer si je te le dis maintenant…

- Dis-le-moi…

-Non, j'aimerais entendre ta voix comme elle est en ce moment encore au moins jusqu'à demain… là, tu es à peu près calme… et je veux garder ta voix calme en tête…

-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal…

-Tu dis ça maintenant… mais demain au soir, tu me haïras…

-Mais puisque je te dis que je t'aime ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Je te crois ce soir… mais tu ne pourras plus le dire demain…

-Mais…

-Chut…

Je pose mon index sur ses lèvres. Je ne veux plus parler de sa réaction du lendemain…

-Je ressens la même chose que toi, en ce moment…

-Tsuda-senpaï… je t'aimerais toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime et je t'aimerais…

-Rappelles-moi de te redire ces mots quand tu seras en colère contre moi… lorsque tu voudras que ma vie cesse…

-Mais…

-Repose-toi, c'est un conseil que tu devrais suivre cette fois. Bonne nuit.

Je m'installe entre la couverture et le matelas. Puis, au bout de ce qui me parait une éternité, je ferme les paupières et m'assoupis dans un profond sommeil…

Je dors mal. Mon sommeil est agité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre IV**

**Imprévu…**

M

es rêves me font passer une très mauvaise nuit…

Lorsque je me réveille le lendemain matin, dans les environs de 9h30, je suis à côté de mon matelas, les draps sont éparpillés autours de la paillasse. J'ai dû avoir un sommeil très agité.

C'est à cause du départ. Le fait que Keiki se mette en colère contre moi parce que j'ai « invité » Ketsu est… pour moi, horrible.

Alors que je rêvasse, la porte s'entrouvre. Mon disciple entre, un sourire faiblard sur le visage.

-Que se passe-t-il, Keiki ? demandai-je.

-Quoi ? Euh… rien… pourquoi tu me demande ce qui se passe ?

-Parce que je vois que tu ne vas pas bien.

-Non, non, je vais… très bien…

-Tu mens très mal, dis-moi ce qui va pas…

Un mal de tête me fracasse le crâne. Ce qui est sûr c'est que moi, je ne vais pas bien. Il me regarde. Et dit exactement ce que je viens de penser.

Je secoue la main pour dire que ça va passer, même si je n'en crois pas moi-même un mot.

Nous sortons dehors après que j'ai salué tout le monde sur le chemin de la sortie.

-Tu es certaine que…

Keiki se tait et se cache avec moi derrière un mur… sa paume sur ma bouche.

« Chut, fit-il, c'est le tigre… »

Je l'embrasse langoureusement, mes mains passent dans ses cheveux… avant de me dégager de ses bras, je murmure « pardonne-moi ».

Puis, je me montre à Ketsu. Il accourt devant moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, contre son torse légèrement vêtu d'une chemise magenta très foncée. Ses yeux brillent moins que d'habitude. Je le trouve pâle.

-Je ne suis plus commandant… depuis quelques heures… mais ils me cherchent, maintenant. Ils me traquent… et le nouveau à l'air malin… je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu là… ça va vous attirer des ennuis. Allons ailleurs, fait-il en voulant partir dans la direction d'où il venait…

-Ketsu… Tu vas bien ? demandai-je en le retenant.

-Hum… oui, hésite-t-il.

-Non, ça ne va pas. Viens.

Je l'attire plus loin. Je ne vais pas l'emmener dans l'immeuble, les autres me tueraient. Je le fais s'allonger sur un banc caché derrière plusieurs arbres. Il ne veut pas et insiste sur le fait qu'il va bien. Mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Et puis, il faut que je vérifie qu'il n'ait pas des puces électroniques plantées en lui.

-Tu as dormi là-bas ?... Après ou avant leur avoir dit ?

-Je… je ne crois pas…

-Bien… Tu n'es pas sûr… Donc, je vais être obligée d'inspecter ton corps. Calme-toi, d'accord ? Je vais retirer tout ce qu'ils ont mis en toi…

-Ils m'ont retiré toute la force que j'avais acquise pendant mes entraînements… je ne servirais à rien pendant le combat… je vais être un poids pour vous. J'ai aussi remarqué que je courais moins vite…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… ce ne sera que les premiers jours, tu vas retrouver ta force d'hantant, il faut que tu y mettes du tien, c'est tout.

Il me sourit et caresse mon visage du revers de sa main.

Je me suis concentrée sur son esprit, pour qu'il reste serein pendant toute l'expérience.

-Ferme les yeux. Offre-moi toute ta confiance, je veux simplement te libérer. Tu veux bien ?

Il bouge faiblement la tête. Je m'attèle à l'inspection de l'extérieur. Je détecte quelque chose dans sa nuque. Je découpe doucement et retire avec beaucoup de précautions l'objet métallique. Je le broierais entre mes doigts plus tard, lorsque j'aurais tout enlevé… je continue le contrôle. J'en repère une autre du côté gauche sur son torse. Je déchire sa chemise et examine mieux. Celle-ci va être délicate, elle est très près du cœur… je l'enlèverais en dernière… je préfère. Plus loin, j'en sens une dans la cuisse… oups… je ne pensais pas qu'ils étaient aussi… tordus… mais il faut que je l'enlève… je peux aussi demander à Keiki… mais il le tuerait exprès…

Je n'ai pas le choix…

-Keiki ? appelai-je.

Je l'entends grogner…

-S'il te plaît, c'est pour éviter qu'on nous repère…

Un nouveau grognement…

-Je ferais… ce qui te plaira après… sauf te laisser le tuer, et… il viendra avec nous pour l'expédition… le maître est d'accord…

-Il est surtout inconscient qu'il fait confiance au diable, dit une voix cruelle dans mon dos.

-Keiki, fais-je en me tournant. Il n'est plus un chat…

Lorsque nos regards se croisent, son expression haineuse s'en va.

-Tsuda… je t'aime, mais c'est de la folie, dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix qui tremble.

-S'il te plaît… pour moi, c'est… mon ennemi-ami… disons que je le déteste parce qu'il n'est pas loup… mais je l'apprécie parce que je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance…

-Ah oui ? Le fait qu'il ait des puces électroniques partout en lui, c'est le signe qu'on peut lui faire conf…

-Arrête maintenant ! m'exclamai-je méchamment. Fais ce que je te dis !

-Senpaï ?

Je ne le regarde plus… mes yeux sont fixés sur le corps de ce tigre que je veux finalement garder à mes côtés. Mais Keiki ne comprend pas, ou il ne veut simplement pas essayer de me comprendre.

-Fais un effort pour une fois… tu me feras la gueule tout le long du voyage, si tu veux… même tout le long de nos vies… mais aide-moi à lui retirer ces saletés de mouchards !

-Oui, oui… d'toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Il m'aide à enlever les puces restantes. Celle du cœur est la plus délicate, comme je l'avais pressentie. Lorsque nous avons touché la pièce métallique, nous croyons que Ketsu mourrait… et même s'il le déteste, Keiki a la peur de sa vie.

Nous arrivons tout de même à l'ôter quand le soleil est à son apogée… deux heures trente intenses, pleine de peur…

-Tu vas bien ? demandai-je au tigre.

-Hm… je… je crois que… oui, je vais… (il fait une grimace m'indiquant qu'il ment, il ne va pas bien !). Je vais bien, réussit-il à dire.

Il y a un moment d'hésitation. Je sais Keiki en train de fixer le félin.

-Tu as enlevé les puces ? demande ce dernier.

-Oui, et heureusement que Keiki était là, il m'a aidé. Surtout pour celle qui était près de ton cœur…

Mon élève fait la moue. Je sens que le voyage va être long.

-Bon, que faisons-nous ? Nous, on ne part que ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit… on ne peut pas te garder dans l'immeuble.

-Il faut le cacher, dit mollement Keiki. Le terrain d'entraînement fera très bien l'affaire, Senpaï… laisse-moi garder un œil sur lui…

-Hm…

''**Engueulade'' avec mon kohai…**

Je fais semblant de réfléchir.

-Non, désolé Keiki-kun, mais pour garder un œil sur lui… je préfère engager quelqu'un d'autre… qui, je l'espère n'aura pas les mêmes envies de meurtre que toi.

Il fait l'innocent.

-Moi ? Des envies de meurtre envers un… chat ? Oh non, c'est vrai que ce sont nos alliés, qu'ils n'ont pas tués des milliers d'entre nous, des purs sangs comme nous… mais, c'est tellement vrai qu'il n'est pas méchant, et qu'il n'a pas faillit de te tuer l'autre fois… non, j'hallucine, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier.

Il emploie l'ironie, je distingue ce ton énervé qui se moque directement de ce qu' il dit lui-même.

-C'est simplement que tu m'aimes et que tu ne veux pas qu'il y ait un autre dans mon cœur ! C'est vrai, j'apprécie beaucoup Ketsu-kun… mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'envers toi… toi, je t'aime, parce que j'ai appris à te connaître, parce que nous sommes vraiment liés par un tas de choses ! Lui… c'est… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… ce n'est pas pareil qu'avec toi. Je me sens plus proche de toi que de lui, mais en même temps, maintenant qu'il est poursuivit aussi, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de le protéger et de l'aider à trouver des planques pour lui…

-Oh je t'en prie ! Montre-lui toutes nos planques, comme ça lorsqu'il saura exactement combien nous sommes, il appellera ses petits copains qui nous emmèneront tous jusqu'à leur chef qui nous tuera tous d'un coup. Et puis s'il trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez, il ira les chercher dans les planques que nous avions tous en commun pour les tuer aussi… c'est ça que tu veux, Senpaï ?

Nous nous fixons. Il veut vraiment que Ketsu nous laisse en paix. Je peux le comprendre, mais le tigre est en fuite lui aussi… il faut bien qu'il ait une ou deux cachettes… et puis d'abord, je n'ai pas dit que j'allais toutes les lui montrer. Je vais lui montrer celles que nous ne nous servons plus, les plus loin de notre immeuble.

Je lance un coup d'œil à Keiki.

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais lui indiquer nos cachettes les plus récentes ?

-Personne, mais nous pouvons avoir besoin de toutes les planques, un jour… n'importe quand…

-Ne trouves pas une de tes excuses bidon, s'il te plaît…

-Mais… je veux simplement…

-Me garder juste pour toi… de façon à ce que personne ne m'approche de trop près au risque de t'affronter ? Oui, je sais, tu m'aimes… mais je peux aussi me défendre seule… je suis grande, et je suis plus expérimentée que toi. Je ne tiens à ce que tu te fasses tuer à cause de moi, tout ça parce que t'aurais voulu me sauver, m'aider… Je préfèrerais que tu t'occupes de toi, de ton entraînement, tes progrès, tu t'améliores vite, tu as un grand potentiel, il faut que tu t'entraînes et non que tu passes ton temps à m'admirer…. ainsi, tu pourras tous les tuer lors de la bataille finale…

Je lui ai d'abord parlé méchamment, puis mon ton s'est adouci jusqu'à être mielleux sur les derniers mots.

-Je… je ne passe pas mon temps à t'admirer ! bégaie-t-il.

-Hi hi ! Tu rougis, chuchotais-je en me mettant face à lui.

-N-non ! C-c'est faux ! Je…

-Bon, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, non ? fais-je en me détournant du visage d'ange de mon disciple.

Je m'efforce de me diriger vers le bâtiment où je veux aller chercher une assiette pour moi et le tigre et une autre pour Keiki…

Je suis arrêtée avant d'atteindre l'escalier pour monter au premier étage. Je me retourne, c'est Keiki…

-Tu l'as laissé seul ? Je croyais que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance…

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de lui ?

-M'en occuper…

-Mais tu ne sais pas s'il mange la même chose que nous…

-Il va goûter, et si ça ne lui plaît pas, nous irons chasser tous les trois avant ce soir.

-Ou alors, on part plus tard, dans deux ou trois jours, le temps qu'il se rétablisse…

-Tu… tu veux prendre soin de lui ? ris-je.

-Mais…

J'imagine qu'il se rend à l'évidence qu'il ne peut rien me cacher… il hausse les épaules en évitant mon regard.

-Va donc le garder, dis-je. Tu veux quoi dans ton assiette ?

-Y'a quoi ?

-J'en sais rien… mais dis-moi ce qui te plairait.

-Ben… de la viande rouge si c'est possible. Merci, Senpaï.

-De rien, à tout de suite.

Je monte les escaliers. La foule se bouscule pour avoir son assiette remplie… comme tous les jours. Je m'excuse et passe devant les autres, mais ceux-ci ne grognent pas. Ils savent tous que je ne prends jamais grand-chose.

**Garnement !**

Au bout de la file se tient le petit-fils administré de mon maître, celui-ci est perçu comme son petit-fils, et il se croit tout permis, mais je le remets en place chaque fois, même si ça ne lui plait pas du tout. Il est toujours le premier servit et en profite pour en prendre un maximum, de façon à avoir la meilleur part, la plus chaude… mais personne n'ose lui dire quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est moi, parce que je peux me le permettre. Lorsque je lui fais la morale, le silence règne, et tout le monde est content, sauf lui.

Comme toujours, il est le premier de la liste. Je lui mets une main sur son épaule, il sursaute.

-Hey ? T'inquiète, ce n'est que moi, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur lui.

Il est un peu plus petit et plus jeune que moi. Il doit avoir 14 ou 15 ans, il m'arrive aux épaules.

-Oh…. T-Tsuda-chan… c-c'est toi ?

-Hm…

Je jette un œil à la femme qui nous sert ce soir-là. Elle fait non de la tête pour signifier qu'il a été sage.

-Sers-moi double… et sers l'assiette de Keiki aussi, s'te plaît…

-Tiens ? Tu prends double aujourd'hui ? C'est étonnant…

-Bof, tout n'est pas pour moi, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas une grande mangeuse.

-Alors ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois prendre soin d'un ami… mais il part avec moi en expé1, donc vous le verrez pas…

-Oh…

-Et moi, je pourrais le voir ? demanda Yaoko, le petit-fils de mon maître.

-Of… je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Disons qu'il n'est pas apprécié dans le coin…

-Pourquoi ?

-T'as fait ami-ami avec un … «…» ? fit doucement la femme.

- Hum… je ne pense pas que je puisse dire quelque chose ici à propos de mon ami.

-C'en est un, hein ? continue-t-elle. Le maître est au courant ?

-Oui, c'est lui-même qui m'a confirmé ce que je pensais à ce propos… il m'a confié qu'il n'était plus méchant… et que je pouvais lui accorder une chance… mais ne le dites pas aux chasseurs… ils se jetteraient sur lui, et je serais obligée de les tuer, ce qui me gênerais, vu que je m'en vais ce soir.

-S'il te plaît, Tsuda-chan ! s'exclame Yaoko.

-Non, je t'ai dit non.

-Aller… j'le dirais à personne, promis !

Je souffle. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée… mais après tout ! Il va bientôt commencer les épreuves pour faire les expés dans la ville… il faut bien qu'il sache à quoi il va avoir à faire !

-Bon d'accord. Mais si tu fais un geste brusque, il risque de te manger tout cru !

-Je ne suis plus un gamin ! dit-il. Je n'ai que deux ans de moins que toi !

-A ton âge, je traînais déjà dans les rues de la ville sans risquer ma vie…

-Je sais, soupire-t-il. Tu aspirais déjà au poste de maître sage…

-Euh… il ne faut pas exagérer… qui t'as sortit ça ?

-Mon grand-père.

-Ah…

La femme me donne les assiettes. Dans une des assiettes trône le plat favoris de mon disciple : du lapin… certes, ce n'est pas de la viande rouge, mais il adore ça ! Dans la mienne se tient du blanc de poulet et deux cuisses. Elle garnit une assiette pour Yaoko. Ensuite, ce dernier me suit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

-Je ne pense pas que le maître sera en colère… mais évite d'en parler tout de même, d'accord ?

-M'oui.

Nous sortons. Keiki nous rejoins, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'ados à mes côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » m'interroge-t-il par la pensée.

-Il voulait venir voir Ketsu…

-HEIN ? Mais t'es dingue ?

-Non. Étant donné qu'il va commencer l'initiation à la ville dans peu de temps, il faut qu'il sache à _**quoi**_ il aura à faire…

-C'est trop… dangereux ! Il…

-T'inquiète pas.

-Yaoko-san2… Quand tu en auras face à toi, tu fuis ! A toute jambe ! s'emporte Keiki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exclame le plus jeune. Je ne fuirais pas ! Moi, je veux devenir plus fort que Tsuda-chan ! Alors, il faudra bien que j'en affronte !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dis-je en m'arrêtant. Avant de combattre un ennemi, il faut de l'entraînement, or tu n'es pas prêt à te battre contre de tels ennemis. Après que tu ais été en ville, que tu te sois fais une petite réputation au ring… tu pourras peut-être faire face à l'un d'eux, mais ils sont très forts. Même moi, j'ai du mal à les mettre ko…

Il fait la moue.

-Bon, viens.

Nous allons auprès du tigre. Celui-ci est allongé au sol… comme s'il était mort… et je ne vois pas son torse se gonfler, je m'inquiète.

-Que…

Je me mets à son chevet après avoir donné les assiettes à mon élève.

-Ketsu-kun ? Tu m'entends ?

Son torse prend du volume. J'essaie de me calmer.

-Tu m'as fait peur…

-C'est comme ça que je me repose. Ne te fais pas de souci, j'arrête souvent de respirer. Ça m'aide à canaliser mes émotions. On a de la compagnie ? demande-t-il sans se relever. Un curieux ?

-Hm, oui, il voulait voir l'ami que j'héberge…

-Oh…

Il se met droit, assis par terre.

-Je m'appelle Ketsu… j'étais commandant chez les….

Il hésite.

-Chez les chats, dit-il. Mais, ils m'ont renvoyé parce que j'ai sympathisé avec Tsuda-chan.

-Tsuda-chan a toujours dit que les chats étaient cons et qu'elle ne serait jamais amie avec l'un d'eux…

-Mais ça c'était avant de connaître Ket…

-Elle l'a même répété tout à l'heure, en montant chercher la nourriture.

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ? m'exclamai-je. Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Ben si !

-Non ! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur ! Va-t'en ! Je veux plus te voir ! m'énervai-je en lui faisant signe de remonter.

Il réfléchit et avant de se retourner pour aller dans l'immeuble, il me jette un regard malicieux, plein de quelque chose que je ne m'arrive pas à comprendre, ainsi qu'un sourire sadique qui crispe son visage qui le fait passer pour un ange.

-Si grand-père apprend que tu es amoureuse d'un chat, ça va barder pour toi…

Sur ces mots il rentre.

-Si tu savais ce qu'il sait… tu n'aurais rien à lui rapporter, marmonnai-je.

RAAH ! Ce qu'il m'agace ! J'ai une folle envie de l'étriper !

Je me calme, ou j'essaie tout du moins de reprendre mon calme, reprendre le contrôle de moi.

-Il n'est qu'un garnement qui cherche à se faire remarquer. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il a dit, dis-je doucement en me mettant face aux garçons.

-Même lorsqu'il a dit que tu étais amoureuse d'un chat ? demande Ketsu.

-Pas de réponse à cette question défavorisant Keiki.

Ce dernier m'observe.

**Hésitations…**

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Ça m'intéresserais de connaître ta réponse… après tout, il va bien falloir que tu choisisses un jour ou l'autre, dit Keiki assez calmement.

-Keiki-kun… je… je ne veux pas répondre, c'est clair pourtant, non ?

-Parce que tu ressens quelque chose de plus fort envers…

Il regarde mauvaisement Ketsu avec son doigt vers lui, le désignant comme une chose quelconque, une chose moins importante que nous… ce qui n'est pas complètement faux, à dire vrai, puisque nous sommes la première race créée avant les autres chiens et les autres félins. Avant, il n'y avait que nos deux races, nous sommes… cousins, ou nous nous considérions comme.

-Envers lui ? finit-il avec un air dégoûté.

-Non… je…

-Si…

Il se tait quelques secondes, le regard rivé entre moi et le tigre.

-Malheureusement, il faut quand même que je parte avec vous. Il n'y aurait dû y avoir que toi et moi ! Et lui, il vient tout gâcher ! Alors que tu commençais à m'aimer !

-Keiki… je… je t'aimerais toujours… il faut que tu comprennes que mon cœur est partagé entre vous deux…

-Tu n'as qu'à choisir !

-Je ne peux pas ! m'écriai-je. C'est tellement simple pour toi de me dire de choisir ! Tu ne ressens quelque chose que pour une seule et unique personne ! Essaie de me comprendre un temps soit peu ! Essaie de faire un petit effort pour te dire que ça doit quand même être dur et chiant d'aimer son ennemi et son élève en même temps ! Se dire que ton disciple te hait comme il t'aime parce que tu as des sentiments que tu ne comprends pas envers un ennemi…

-Tu…

Il me regarde avec un sentiment bizarre dans les yeux, comme s'il avait d'un coup de la pitié pour moi.

-Tu ne comprends pas tes sentiments envers ce type ?

Nous avons l'impression de n'être que tous les deux….

-Je… je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes parents étaient un couple comme je pourrais l'être avec lui, et aussi que mon maître ne m'ai pas dit plus tôt ce qu'il m'a appris hier…

-Que t'a-t-il appris ? continue mon élève.

-Je ne sais pas s'il acceptera que je te le dise…

- Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Normalement, nous n'avons qu'une relation maître-élève lui et moi….

-Que veux-tu dire ? fait Keiki intrigué.

-Ben, en fait… disons simplement qu'il est de ma famille…

-Il est ton… grand-père ?

J'hoche faiblement la tête.

-Il me l'a dit il y a peu… hier au soir, à vrai dire… que… mon père était son fils… et que ma mère était la commandante des tigres, elle représentait l'ordre juste en dessous de leur grand chef…

- Elle ne se nommait pas Onira, par hasard ? intervient le tigre qui suivait notre discussion.

-Je… je ne sais pas…

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Tu n'as pas connu tes parents ?

-Non, ils ont été tués par des Léopards… je leur aurais échappé de justesse, d'après mon maître.

-On m'a souvent conté l'histoire d'Onira… nos maîtres nous la content pour que nous ne trahissions pas le clan… « Si vous ne voulez pas finir assassinés comme la grande Onira… ne trahissez pas votre famille. » disait-il…

-Ma mère aurait été une légende vivante ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

-Pas du tout… il y avait même un portrait d'elle dans le bureau du grand chef, il me semble qu'elle était sa fille…

-Il devait être triste de devoir tuer sa propre fille, marmonne Keiki pensif.

-Non, je ne pense pas.

-Parce que vous pensez, _**vous**_ ? baragouine Keiki.

-Oui ! s'emporte le tigre. Hum (il se racle la gorge et reprend moins fort :) Il avait l'air toujours énervé lorsque je lui demande comment elle avait disparue, comment elle était devenue si forte pour devenir une telle légende parmi les félins.

-Elle était appréciée comme la plus puissante, ou était-elle détestée pour montrer comment sont punis les traîtres ? l'interrogeai-je.

-Un peu des deux, j'imagine. C'est elle qui a trouvé certaines techniques de niveau très supérieur… le chef lui-même n'a jamais réussi à exploiter ne serait-ce qu'une de ses techniques.

-Elle avait tant de puissance ?

-Et de génie, affirme le félin.

Nous continuons à parler de ma mère tandis que le soleil part se coucher pour laisser la place à la lune qui veut se lever.

Nous contemplons les couleurs de ce magnifique spectacle qu'est le couché du soleil. Je suis émerveillée : tant de couleurs donnent une extraordinaire beauté à ce paysage, une beauté qui n'existe que lors de ces scènes quotidiennes. Les garçons observent aussi attentivement la scène, cela me plait bien de les voir si calme tout les deux en même temps.

1 expédition

2 Ici « san » est utilisé parce qu'il fallait respecter le petit-fils attitré de notre Maître, même s'il était plus jeune que nous. Si nous manquions de respect envers lui, nous étions sévèrement punis. Ainsi lui avait le droit de nous dire « chan » ou « kun », même si nous n'étions pas plus proche que ça de lui.


End file.
